


The Rat and the Crow

by Skttlbtch6



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Awkward Boners, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skttlbtch6/pseuds/Skttlbtch6
Summary: Sister Beatrix Miksa (Trixy) is a witch doing deep research at the main abbey for the Church of Ghost.  After the death of Emeritus the Third there is and upheaval in the church and Trixy is pulled from her research and commanded to assist Cardinal Copia upon his arrival, though the man is nothing what she expected.  Dark visions! Magic! Danger! Violence! Sex! Unexpected orgasms! And so much more!**This is my first ever fanfic. Be gentle.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

"This is complete bullshit!" Sister Miksa snapped, scowling at her superior.

"Look, I know you're happy tucked away in your books and your little cave of solitude, but in case you haven't noticed, we're dealing with a bit of a situation here and it's all hands on deck right now. That includes yours." Sister Imperator replied sternly. 

"What about my research? I'm just supposed to forget about that? I'm preparing for the Rite of the Nine not a fucking driving exam!" Sister Miksa gestured wildly with her hands as she spoke at one point almost smacking a statue of Baphomet on Sister Imperator's desk. "This is my life's work and I'm getting so close, Sister!"

"Look I know it's important to you, but this is important to the church." Sister Imperator leaned forward in her chair and pulled the statue of Baphomet back out of harm's way. "Since Emeritus the Third's untimely death and the end of the Emeritus line we've had a bit of an upheaval. There's been a surge of ritualistic suicides, siblings have left the church, and others are causing dissent amongst the High Clergy. With this shit storm that I have to deal with all I need you to do is assist the Cardinal. Look after him, keep people from giving him a hard time, make his transition easier. Do you think you can do that?"

Sister Miksa sighed and rolled her eyes which were all black so it was a bit hard for Imperator to tell she was rolling them. "I fucking guess so. But why me? Wouldn't you want someone a little higher up the ranks for this?"

"You're almost perfect for this. You're smart, tough, you have your magical talents and it's well known that you and Emeritus the Third didn't exactly get along so I don't have to worry about you sabotaging the Cardinal out of spite. If we could just do something about your attitude, you'd be perfect. " 

"What attitude? I'm fucking peaches and cream on Sunday!" Sister Miksa snapped and then it was Sister Imperator's turn to rolled her eyes. "Fine when do I start this bullshit?"

"Immediately. The Cardinal arrives in a few days. You're going to need to move to new rooms then I need you to prepare the Cardinal's room and office for his arrival." Sister Imperator began pulling out folders and binders and setting them on the desk.

"Wait. I have to fucking move too?!" Trixy was now beyond pissed.

"You'll be moving to the wing reserved for High Clergy members and their personal staff. That now includes you now. You need to be close to His Eminence at all times. If he needs something we can't have him having to come find you in your little dwelling on the first floor."

"Shit. I fought so hard for that room." Sister Miksa slumped in her chair looking defeated. "It's so conveniently close to the library and everything else for that matter."

"I promise you, this new room is quite an upgrade and I'm sure the Cardinal will have you visit the Library often anyways. He's an avid reader himself. I'm assigning you a ghoul to help you move to your new room but the rest will have to be done on your own. Everything you need to know is in these files." Sister Imperator pushed the binders and files across the desk and set a ring of keys on top. "Those are all the keys you need. The ghoul outside will show you where you need to go. Now if you don't mind, I have a million things that need my immediate attention."

Sister Miksa huffed dramatically and stood up from the old leather chair while Sister Imperator glared from her's. She grabbed the files and keys and stomped her way out of the office making sure to slam the door just enough to show annoyance but not enough to be reprimanded. Outside a ghoul stood waiting patiently in the hallway clad in black and wearing his horned mask. 

"Hey, Ember." Sister Miksa greeted the fire ghoul. 

"Hey, Trixy." He replied. "I'm sorry about your room." He grabbed a few of the binders from her to lighten her load. "If it helps, your new one is bound to be pretty bitchin. Let's go check it out."

"Lead the way." Trixy replied. 

As they walked Trixy took the opportunity to really look at the state of the church. She had been hidden away in her room so much that she hadn't really realized the nature of things that had been going on just outside of her door. The hallways seemed much emptier and crying could be heard coming from behind the odd closed door here and there. Those that they did pass in the hallways seemed either very on edge, or looked very tired or depressed. A thick heaviness hung in the air. 

It made Trixy feel a bit sad. Sister Imperator was right, they needed all the help they could get. She couldn't let the church suffer because of her stubbornness. It still pissed her off though.

"How's the research going?" Ember asked as they got into one of the executive elevators. He hit the button for the sixth floor and the doors closed. 

"Very well." Trixy replied happy to talk about her favorite subject. "I'm really close, Ember. "I just need to figure out the final verses. Once I've understood the meaning behind them I should have everything I need to perform the rite."

"You'll be a fucking legend when that happens." Ember said in awe. " No one's even attempted it since before Christ." 

"Hmph, maybe if I actually survive the ritual I'll be a legend. It's a pretty grueling ritual and I don't even know how it ends yet." Trixy replied.

"Sex." Ember said matter of factly. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a hallway that looked more like a swanky hotel than a church. It was pleasantly cool, quiet and fancy. Red carpeting lined the floors and grey damask wallpaper hung on the walls along with gold sconces. The pair exited into the hallway with Ember leading the way.

"You offering?" Trixy joked lightly.

Ember stopped in his tracks and got real close to Trixy. Danger sudden thick in the air. "You interested, Trixy?" He asked his voice low and his hungry blue eyes burning intensely behind his mask. "Because you're new room is right there." He indicated to a door with a nod of his head as he slowly advanced on Trixy almost stalking her. "We could spend some time breaking it in."

"I...uh..." Trixy felt her face turn red as she slowly retreated backwards from Ember. How could she be so fucking stupid? She knew she wasn't supposed to joke with the ghouls like that. They had extremely high libidos and were very dangerous to have sex with if you didn't know what you were doing. As her back hit the wall she lowered her gaze to look at the floor like she was supposed to do in this situation and made herself look small. "No thank you." She said calmly and clearly. 

Ember placed his hand on the wall next to her and loomed over her, inhaling her scent deeply. "That's a shame." He practically growled into her ear. Trixy wondered for a moment if denying consent would be enough. It oftentimes wasn't with ghouls and usually required a more aggressive, physical denial. She quickly started going through her memory for any spells she knew that would work on a ghoul, but then Ember stepped back from her and continued down the hallway like nothing had happened. Trixy let out a breath she had been holding and continued after him. 

"As I was saying though." Ember said. "All the best rituals end with sex. The specifics will vary but it's always all about sex at the end. Keys?"

Trixy quickly dug into her pocket and fished out the keys with a shaking hand. Ember eyed her for a moment as she passed the keys off to him. 

"I'm uh, I'm sorry if I scared you just now." Ember said as he began trying keys on the door lock looking a little embarrassed. "I wouldn't have hurt you. It's just, you know how it is. Someone shows a ghoul a tiny bit of interest and our brains fall into our pants."

"Don't worry about it." Trixy replied waving him off. "I've been here long enough to know better than to make sex jokes with a ghoul. I'm just a bit overwhelmed with everything at the moment. I didn't realize how bad things were in the church."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." Ember finally found the right key and unlocked the door. "Buuut...you have this amazing new room to enjoy. So, silver lining, I guess." He opened the door and they both entered.

Trixy could have shit herself it was so nice. Plush black carpet, darker grey damask wallpaper, thick dark burgundy blackout curtains, dark burgundy and black bedding, a lovely little sitting area near the windows with a dark burgundy loveseat, two matching chairs, and a glass coffee table. The bed frame, the dresser, and the desk were a beautiful dark mahogany. 

"You weren't kidding." Trixy said almost breathless. "This is pretty fucking swanky."

"I hope you like the colors, the Cardinal picked them for you." Ember said as he set the binders on the desk.

"He did?" Trixy set her binders on the desk as well. "That's a little weird."

"The High Clergy are all weird, Trixy. Really weird." Ember made his way over to the setting area and sat down in one of the chairs. "But just wait till you see your new uniform."

"What uniform?" Trixy said with a mixed feeling of anger and dread setting in her stomach.

"I believe they said it was hanging up in the bathroom." He pointed to a door in the corner of the room.

"Wait is that *my* bathroom? As in just for *me*?" 

"All yours." Ember smiled.

Trixy ran to the door threw it open and almost gasped at all the gleaming black and white tiles shining back at her.

"Okay I need to sit down a minute." Trixy threw her hands up and joined Ember over in the sitting area. 

"Too much? 

"Too much." Trixy sighed. When I woke up today, I thought everything was normal. I planned to have a normal day. This is just too much to fast. Ya know?"

"I know." Ember nodded. "And Sister Imperator barely gave you time to put your panties on first. It's going to be hard for a bit but you'll get through it. Things will calm down with the church too once everyone gets over the death of the Emeritus line. Plus, you have good things to look forward to as well. You have this nice place, you're now higher ranking than all those snooty bitches in the kitchen that think they're hot shit because they control our food, and you get to hang with the cool band ghouls now."

Trixy chuckled. "Plus if this Cardinal and I get along well enough he might be able to help me procure a few books I need. Sister Imperator mentioned he was really into reading."

"See, this could be a really good thing. Now let's go get your shit so I can start a petition to get your old room." 

With that they got up and headed out going back down the elevator and through the abbey to Trixy's now old room. The trip was uneventful but for a rat that ran across Trixy's foot in the hallway. She wasn't sure the last time she'd seen a rat in the abbey. It must be because of how many less people there were now she figured. 

Trixy lifted the magical wards on her door and they entered. It was would be too difficult to maneuver in the small space with both of them in there. Her room was about the size of a suburban walk-in closet and filled with as many books, papers, magical paraphernalia, and art supplies it could hold. It was lit by a single bulb in hanging from a pull chain in the ceiling and a strand of Christmas lights strung around the walls. It was bone chillingly cold in the room and there were no windows.

It was a coveted room not for it's size or comfort, but for it's privacy and location. Close to the kitchens, close to the library, close to the gardens, close to the ritual rooms, yet down a dead-end hallway one rarely ventures. It made it easy for Trixy to focus on her research and dismiss everything else around her. 

Trixy and Ember worked fast together with Trixy packing and Ember hauling boxes up to the new room on a dolly he procured. It didn't take long before the little room felt a lot bigger. Big and empty. All that was left was a twin bed, a little three drawer dresser, and the Christmas lights. 

"This it?" Ember asked from behind her tapping on three stacked boxes next to the door. He was lightly sweaty and huffing a bit.

"Yup. Last stack. I'm all moved out, so you'd better scent mark it or whatever you ghouls do." 

"Oh you do not want me to scent mark it." He laughed. "That'd just ruin it...and the hallway...and the whole first floor."

They both laughed as Ember loaded the last three boxes on the dolly. While Trixy was waiting she noticed down the hallway four rats were sitting together. Their noses almost touching one another like the were having a tiny little rat meeting in the hallway.

"Do rats normally do that?" Trixy asked pointing at the little mischief forming in the hallway as another rat had joined the other four.

"They must know the Cardinal is coming. Getting excited." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixy meets the Cardinal

Trixy could definitely get used to waking up in a plush queen sized bed every day. She could also get used to nice long bubble baths like the one she took last night. She had just wrapped herself in her new black silk robe and was about to go to the bathroom when she heard a knock at her door. She answered it to unexpectedly find Ember standing on the other side. 

"Ember, it's a little early for visits." She squinted sleepily at him.

"Bad news, sunshine." Ember sighed. "I know you thought you'd have a couple of days but, His Eminence is arriving early. Way early. He's going to be here in a couple of hours.

"Fuck." Trixy said wide awake now. "How the fuck am I supposed to get his rooms and office ready in a few hours? I'm a witch, but I'm not *that* fucking good."

"Don't worry about that part." Ember said. "Imperator has like five ghouls on it. She needs you to get yourself looking picture perfect in your new uniform, *with makeup*, be there to greet the Cardinal, entertain him while his rooms are prepared, and basically follow him around like a puppy until he dismisses you."

"*Entertain him*? How the fuck am I supposed to entertain him?!"

"Give him a damn tour or something, I don't know!" Ember threw up his hands in exasperation. "Go rat watching, perform a ritual with him, just keep him busy until the ghouls let you know he can head to his rooms."

"Alright, alright. I get the fucking picture." Trixy thunked her head against the doorframe. "Just tell old Queen Bitch that I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Ember grinned and eyed Trixy up and down momentarily he made sure to wink at her as well. "By the way, that robe looks fabulous on you. It'd look even more fabulous on my..." 

"Goodbye, Ember." She closed the door and sighed heavily. Apparently that little joke from yesterday had stirred something in Ember and flirting was now going to be a thing with him. She hoped it wasn't going to be a problem. She liked Ember. He was sweet natured for a ghoul. Dating ghouls was so tricky and dangerous though. 

Trixy quickly cast off any thoughts of Ember. She didn't have time to think about it. She had a mountain of other shit to worry about today. She had only just gotten this assignment yesterday. There hadn't even been time to go through all of the files and binders that Sister Imperator had given her and now she was already being thrown into the thick of it. The pressure of the day was already weighing heavily on her.

She made her way to the bathroom with it's shining black and white tiles, did her morning business, took a shower, and grabbed her new uniform that was in a garment bag that was hanging on the wall. 

The first thing she noticed was the smaller bag attached to the garment bag that contained her new shoes. A pair of black leather heeled Mary Jane's. At least the heels were nice and wide she thought to herself. She was still going to have to enchant them to keep her feet from hurting though. 

Unzipping the garment bag she laughed. It was burgundy. At least I'll match my curtains, she thought. It was a mid length a-line dress with a black Grucifix stitched over the left breast, long sleeves and a button up front above the skirt line. It came with a black belt with a silver Grucifix buckle. Simple and classy even if a little old fashioned. It had pockets though! But it would definitely set her apart from the rest of the siblings. 

She dressed herself in the starchy new clothing. And stood in front of the full length mirror examining herself. It fit perfectly. Hugging all of her curves just right without being too slutty about it. She did a quick spell for hair and makeup. Opting for a bit of a movie starlet look, leaving her long black hair down and wavy style. She did a light smoky eye which accentuated her completely black eyes even more than normal and went with a nice dark red lip. Sister Imperator would have nothing to complain about. 

She put on her shoes which fit well but were still new and stiff. She enchanted them to make them more comfortable. Then with one final tap of her finger she enchanted the fabric of the dress so it softened and became more comfortable. It was nice being a witch sometimes.

Happy with her appearance she left the bathroom and made her way to her desk. She flipped through the files and binders picked out anything that she might need to read right away. Looking through the drawers of her desk she found a clipboard, a legal pad and a pen to take with her. Once she stacked everything, she loaded it into the crook of her arm and headed out the door making sure to lock up and ward after the door was closed. 

The hallways were empty as no one was really up and out just yet and Trixy's trip was quiet as she made her way to the dining hall. Breakfast had still yet to be served, but coffee and bagels were already out for early risers. She quickly grabbed a coffee and headed towards the main entrance to the abbey. She figured it'd be easier if she was already there when the Cardinal arrived and no one had to inform her about it. She could read through her files while she waited.

Everything went black. There was an endless grassy field under a full blood red moon. Amongst the grass there was a crow cawing frantically as a rat dashed back and forth in front of it. The rat was stealing the crow's feathers with each pass. It made little triumphant squeaks as it did so. It was playing. The crow wasn't playing but is wasn't fighting the rat either. The crow was furious at first but soon began to give the rat it's feathers. Then the rat began to give the feathers back. They built a nest with the feathers and took care of one another. They were so focused on each other they did not see the wolves.

"Fuck." Trixy said as the vision ended. She looked around and both her coffee and all of her papers were covering the hallway in front of her. She hadn't had a vision in a very long time. Of course today of all days is when it starts up again. It seem the lone survivor of her spill was her clipboard, with the legal pad clipped to it. The rest was rapidly soaking up black coffee.

"Sister Miksa!" She heard call out from behind her. "You okay over there?" A man appeared at her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It was Brother Knight who worked in the library. Trixy knew him in passing but that was about the extent of their relationship. Brother Knight always seemed more interested in flirting than in the books he worked with. He was terrible at his job so Trixy never bothered to ask him if she needed anything in the library. 

"I'm fine." Trixy replied. "I just uh, lost my grip." She picked up her clipboard from off the ground. She snapped her fingers three times and disaster scene in front of her quickly snapped into reverse. The coffee unspilled itself and the papers and files dried out and neatly stacked and arranged themselves.

"I guess you don't need my help." Trixy heard brother Knight mutter. "So, what's with the dress? Do you have a big breakfast date or something?"

"I'm Cardinal Copia's new assistant. He's on his way here now." She replied. "Too bad my coffee isn't drinkable now. I could have used it."

"You're helping that fucking usurper?" Brother Knight asked in disgust removing his hand from her shoulder quickly as if she had the plague. "That fucking *Rat Boy*?" 

"Sister Imperator appointed me to the position yesterday. We all have our jobs and I suggest you get to your's." Trixy said sternly as she gathered her things and continued down the hallway. She didn't have the time or the patience for an argument of this sort. 

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Brother Knight called after her.

She dropped her now tainted coffee in a garbage can she passed as she began to wonder what else this morning was going to have in store for her and if there were going to be problems from the siblings. She made sure to stop in the chapel along the way to say a quick prayer to Lucifer that everything else went smoothly and for visions at more convenient times like while she's sitting comfortably and not holding hot beverages. 

Trixy made it to the main entrance and found a comfortable spot on a bench outside the front door. She flipped through boring papers detailing how the Cardinal likes his coffee and his favorite foods, and general other likes and dislikes. She was halfway through a page on his tea preferences when she heard the distinct sound of cars crunching down the gravel drive. 

Trixy gathered her papers and stood to attention as three luxury sedans pulled up. The ghoul driver of the middle car stepped out and opened the back driver's side door. The Cardinal stepped out wearing his bright red cassock and matching biretta. 

He was much older than Trixy had expected. To take on the Ghost project Trixy had expected the High Clergy to pick someone much more young and virile. Not some old guy that looked like a mashup of Vincent Price and Marlon Brando. No wonder people were pissed off, she thought to herself. Going from a charismatic, sexually charged performer like Emeritus the Third to a creepy old guy in panda makeup has to be a bit of a jolt for everyone. 

The Cardinal spun in a circle a few times as if he were confused and didn't know where he was. He stopped and yelped when he saw Trixy. Trixy didn't blame him, her black eyes tended to startle some people. With his one white eye, they'd make quite the pair.

"Welcome, Your Eminence." Trixy greeted him plainly. "I'm Sister Beatrix Miksa and I will be your assistant. I hope your journey here was a pleasant one."

The Cardinal suddenly took a few rather large steps forward until he was only inches from Trixy's face. Trixy didn't blink or emote because seriously it was just too fucking early for this.

"You are a witch, yes?" He asked squinting his mismatched eyes as he studied her black ones. 

"That is correct, Your Eminence." She replied.

"Do you fly a broomstick?" He asked making sure to roll the 'r' in 'broomstick'. He began to circle her as well. Looking her over.

"No, Your Eminence. I do have a lot of talents however, flying is not one of them at this time."

"I see." He stopped in front of her. "Hold out your hand. Palm up." He commanded and she immediately did as he asked without question or hesitation. 

Out of the pocket of his cassock the Cardinal pulled out a large fat brown rat. He gently placed the rat in Trixy's hand. Trixy and the rat stared at each other for a moment, neither one knowing what to do. The rat had this sweet dopey face and large ears. The rat then made this little chattering noise and licked Trixie's palm. Trixy was unable to hold in the "Aww!" she had let out. She always did have a big soft spot for whiskers. It was one of her few weaknesses.

"You will do." The Cardinal said as he retrieved his rat from her palm. "I accept you as my assistant even though you cannot fly. My rat is named Pezzo. You must ask before you can pet him. Has my trike arrived yet?"

"I have not been informed of it's arrival yet Your Eminence." Trixy replied making a quick note to look into this mysterious trike as soon as possible. 

"Very well then." He replied. "Show me to my chambers. I would like to rest and freshen up a bit. It was a long trip."

"I'm afraid your chambers are not ready just yet, Your Eminence. You arrived a bit earlier than we expected."

"That is unacceptable." The Cardinal waved his hand with a dramatic flourish and sighed loudly. "Can't you use your magic and make it ready?"

"That would probably take longer than just letting the ghouls do their work, Your Eminence."

"Well what am I supposed to do in the meantime!?" He was visibly pouting now. Which wasn't hard for him to do with that big bottom lip of his. He did fold his arms for added effect though. "Visit with Imperator? Ugh!" He shuddered. 

"I believe I have a suitable idea, Your Eminence." Trixy offered. "I do know a really good rejuvenation ritual. It should take care of any fatigue you may be feeling, and will leave you feeling very refreshed."

"I have just met you and I should trust you to do magic on me?" The Cardinal looked at her skeptically. "You could end up doing anything to me!"

"I completely understand your hesitation, Your Eminence. If you prefer, I can give you a tour of the abbey."

"Oh Lucifer no! Not another fucking tour!" The Cardinal groaned. "Trust me, the layouts and designs don't change much. I would rather have you turn me into a frog."

"Well Your Eminence, I guess...we could take refreshments in my quarters while you wait." Trixy didn't really want him in her quarters, but they didn't have many other options that weren't open to the siblings. "I'm not exactly set up myself, but the sitting area is set up and it is right down the hall from your quarters so you'll know right away when your's are ready."

"Yes. That sounds better." The Cardinal agreed. "No frog changing or tours."

As Trixy lead The Cardinal into the abbey ghouls had sprung out of the two other vehicles. Some began grabbing bags out of trunks and a few ran ahead of Trixy and the Cardinal to hold open doors and clear the way. 

The Brothers and Sisters of Sin of the abbey were beginning to stir and start their day. Some were on their way to their work assignments though most were on their way to breakfast. Unfortunately, the only way to get to the elevator to the executive suites would take Trixy and the Cardinal right past the Dining Halls. 

The whispers were already starting. The Cardinal had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RATS! The siblings of sin are none too pleased with the Cardinal's arrival. The Cardinal has secrets under his cassock.

It was awkward trying to get through the hallways with Cardinal Copia as more and more people woke up. The whispers got louder and more hostile the further the went. The words "Dirty Rat Boy" were suddenly being heard very clearly and very often. 

"We're cutting through the gardens." Trixy whispered to the ghoul in front her trying to clear a path for her and the Cardinal. He nodded his reply and they made a turn down a different and less crowded hallway.

"I apologize for the siblings, Your Eminence." Trixy said to the Cardinal. "They are taking the death of Emeritus the Third very hard. He was very beloved here."

"Was he very beloved to you as well?" The Cardinal asked.

"Honestly, Your Eminence, him and I did not get along. He ruined a book of mine and he never apologized for it." She replied. "It was a very old and valuable book. I'm still looking for a replacement."

"What book was this?" The Cardinal asked. 

"The Transformation of Darkness Under Midnight by the Coven of the Seven Stars." 

"I know this book!" The Cardinal said excitedly. "That is the one where the coven describe all of their midnight orgy rituals!"

"That is exactly the one!" Trixy grinned. "I've been trying to get a new copy for ages. I need it for my...do you hear that?" As they reached the edges of the gardens, loud squeaking could be heard coming from almost every direction. 

"Yes. The rats. They come to say hello." The Cardinal replied with a smile. 

As they walked through the gardens rats suddenly began from every corner and shadow in every color shape, size, age, and color. All squeaking excitedly. Trixy stopped in her tracks unsure of what exactly to do as the furry rodents began to scurry around her feet. 

"Ah, my fuzzy friends!" The Cardinal said happily. "It is so good to see you!" He bent down and began petting every rat he could while making little cooing noises while Trixy stood as still as possible. Trixy was terrified she was going to move her foot and accidentally crush a tail or a leg.

After what seemed like an eternity to Trixy, but was more like five minutes, the rats began to scamper back off to their shadows and dark corners. 

"That was such a lovely reception." The Cardinal said with a warm smile.

"It was definitely something, Your Eminence." Trixy replied. She was about to move forward until she caught the sight of a grey rat directly in her path. "Um, Your Eminence. I believe this one might like a private audience."

Cardinal Copia stepped around Trixy and slowly approached the little grey rat. He bent down to it and stared at it for it a moment, nodding his head. "I see" he said then snapped upright. "She is not here to see me, Sister. She is here to see you."

"Um...why would a rat want to see me?" 

"She wishes to be your companion like Pezzo is to me. She believes it will bring he family lineage honor and they may get better treatment among other rats."

"Um...okay...I guess." Trixy was a little uncomfortable with the idea but it was hard to say no what with the story and the cute little face looking at her with all those whiskers. "Does she have a name?"

"Rats do not give each other names. They know each other by smell. You will have to name her." The Cardinal explained. 

Trixy knelt down and extended her palm out to the little grey rat. It quickly bounded over and sat in the center of her palm. Trixy stood back up taking the rat with her. 

"I think I'll call you...Aradia." she said. The grey rat now named Aradia chattered happily.

"A very nice name." The Cardinal approved quietly and nodded his head. 

"Shall we continue on, Your Eminence?" Trixy slipped Aradia into her skirt pocket and gestured the direction through the gardens. 

The abbey's gardens were thankfully quiet. They were in full bloom and beautiful at this time of year. Plenty of roses of the red and white variety, all the herbs and flowers they used in rituals, and several sacrilegious statues. It was a pity they couldn't really stop.

Leaving the gardens was the biggest challenge yet. They had to get past the dining hall. Too many people were up now and that's where the bulk of them were headed. She could already hear the chatter of the siblings as they approached. There was no way Trixy was going to be able to get the Cardinal past without an incident.

The chatter hushed as they approached the dining hall. Trixy and their bodyguard ghouls just kept focused on getting the Cardinal past as fast as possible.

"Rat fucker!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"No rats!" Yelled someone else which was very quickly turned into a chant by a large portion of people in the hallway. Tensions were mounting by the second. 

The without warning a book sailed through the air. It would have hit the Cardinal if Trixy hadn't extended her hand and made it disappear into a puff of smoke midair. That was fucking it. She had had it. She then stopped their procession and turned to the crowd.

"Enough!" She shouted using an amplification spell. It made her voice so loud that the walls vibrated and dust and rubble fell from the ceiling. The chanting stopped immediately. "This is unacceptable! You will not behave like a rabid mob in this abbey no matter what your grievance is! Now go eat your breakfast and remember to talk to your counselors! Go!"

The siblings in the hallway all looked at one another for a moment and then began shuffling into the dining hall the chatter very low and quiet. 

"This way, Cardinal. The elevators are just up here." Trixy said plodding ahead angrily. 

"Yes, Sister Miksa." The Cardinal replied trotting behind her obediently.

The rest of the trip was thankfully silent and uneventful. After a quick elevator ride and a brisk walk dow a few hallways they were in Trixy's quarters and sending the ghoul out for coffee and pastries. 

"I'm sorry about all the boxes, Your Eminence. I just moved in here yesterday." Trixy said as they sat down across from one another in the sitting area, Copia on the loveseat and Trixy in one of the chairs. Aradia and Pezzo were visiting on the coffee table.

"It's no bother, Sister Miksa." He replied immediately. "And please, none of this 'Your Eminence' nonsense. When it is you and I, call me Copia and when we are around others, call me Cardinal. Better, yes?"

"Honestly, much better." Trixy said. "I could feel the stick growing starting to grow in my ass. And you can call me Trixy when you feel like it. It's what most people call me." 

"That was very impressive back in the hallway, Trixy. You are a very strong witch for one so young." Copia said.

"Young? Me?" Trixy laughed. "Copia, never assume a witch is as young as she looks. I'm probably older than you are." 

Copia was now about as nervous and embarrassed as he could possibly be. Trixy was already an attractive and interesting woman. Then she went and yelled at everyone in the hallway like that. Now the Cardinal was trying his best to hide a full hardon underneath his cassock while they tried to make polite conversation. 

"About that book you mentioned earlier, what did you say you needed it for?" Copia asked hoping the conversation wasn't too stimulating.

"Oh! I'm researching the Rite of the Nine!" Trixy said excitedly and her face lit up much to the dismay of Copia. "I'm very close too! Once I have it all transcribed, I can perform the rite and learn magic from Lucifer directly! How fucking cool is that?!"

"This sounds like quite a ritual." Copia said. "How long have you been researching it?"

"I think for about thirty years give or take. I had to first get a complete version of the rite and even then the whole thing is very vague and hard to understand. So it's taken a long time to figure out the meanings behind all of the twenty-seven verses. I just have a few left."

"That must have been uh...quite an...undertaking." The Cardinal replied. He knew all of this information about her already from the file he was given on her, so he wasn't exactly listening at this point. He was thinking about Trixy's legs and how they'd feel rubbing slowly against the sides of his face. 

"Are you okay Cardinal?" Trixy asked snapping Copia back to attention.

"Uh...yes. I am quite fine. Thank you." He replied.

"It's just that you're sweating." Trixy pointed out. "It's just us and the ghouls that are working on this floor. If you're too warm and want to remove your cassock, you can. Unless you're freeballing under there that is."

The Cardinal turned a dark shade of red almost matching the color of said cassock and averted his gaze thoroughly embarrassed. 

"You are freeballing aren't you?" Trixy sighed.

"I like the breeze." Copia said shrugged. 

They sat there in awkward silence after that. Nothing kills a conversation faster than learning that your brand new boss likes to feel the breeze on his nuts. Trixy was desperately wondering where the fuck that ghoul was with the coffee. So she filled the time by petting Aradia who happily chattered away. At least someone was having a good time. This was the weirdest first day ever.

Copia on the other hand was still embarrassed yet at the same time thrilled. He liked that she knew that he nothing on under his cassock. He liked that she found out on her own. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about his assistant in such a way, but she was just such a powerful presence. Copia was an absolute sucker for powerful women. 

"Do you mind if I pet Pezzo?" Trixy asked as she let Aradia crawl onto her shoulder. 

"Go right ahead." Copia replied.

Trixy picked up the fat brown rat and of course the little devil began hamming it up for her right away. Boggling his eyes and giving her kisses, chattering away, and being as cute as he could possibly be in hopes of treats. Trixy cooed at him telling him how handsome he is and that he is such a good boy.

Copia began to sweat more profusely. He was intensely focused on Trixy's lips as she said the words "Good boy" and he imagined it was himself she was cooing at and not Pezzo. I'm a good boy, he thought to himself. Such a good boy. Then he came.

Trixy jumped a bit as the Cardinal let out some sort of loud groaning sneeze. She looked at him. His even more sweaty than before, his eyes were watering, he was still beet red, and he seemed to be breathing really heavily. 

"Are you sure you're okay, Copia?" Trixy asked and went to stand up. "Are you feeling well? You look like you're having some sort of allergic reaction or something,"

"No no!" The Cardinal waved his hands at her motioning her to stay seated. "I am fine. No need to worry."

"Do you want to lie down?" Trixy asked gesturing to her bed. "Because seriously if you die on my watch Sister Imperator will burn me at the stake."

"Uh...yes. I will lie down after I use the restroom." Copia replied hesitantly.

Trixy pointed out the door to the bathroom and the Cardinal took off towards it like a shot. Trixy sat there and looked at Pezzo still in her hands. 

"What am I going to do with this guy, huh?" She asked the whiskery face. 

There was a knock at the door. Trixy snapped her fingers and the door opened on it's own for the ghoul from earlier who was now carrying coffee and croissants. The ghoul simply set them down on the table in front of Trixy and left then exited the room without a word, closing the door behind him. 

Trixy checked the coffees and identified the double cream double sugar as the Cardinal's, yet the other one was a mocha which was her favorite. She hadn't asked for a mocha. She hadn't asked for anything specific, just coffee. Did Copia's ghouls have their own file on her? She took a deep drink from the coffee feeling it's warmth relax her instantly. If it meant she got her favorite coffee, who cares if they had a file? 

The Cardinal came out of the bathroom looking a bit better. He was less red and was no longer sweating. Maybe he just had diarrhea? Trixy made a silent prayer to Lucifer that the Cardinal didn't wreck her nice, clean, brand new bathroom. 

The Cardinal came back over to the sitting area grabbed his coffee and practically chugged the entire thing. 

"Right."Copia said as he set the nearly empty coffee cup down and kicked off his shoes. "I am ready for my nap now."

"Have at it, Cardinal." Trixy said as she tore apart a croissant to feed pieces to the rats.

"What, no story for your Cardinal?" Copia said as crossed the room and flopped down on the soft bed.

"Once upon a time there was a Cardinal and he took a nap. The end"

"That was terrible." Copia groaned as he settled himself under the covers. "Tell me a different one."

"I don't really do stories, Copia." Trixy sighed in annoyance.

"Tuck me in then." Copia demanded.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Trixy stood up and practically stomped over to the bed. She roughly tucked the blankets around Copia. "There. Will you please take your nap now?"

"Sing me a lullaby?"

"No."

"Kiss goodnight?"

"No."

"Spoon me?"

"Somnum." Trixy snapped her fingers and Copia fell asleep. He might get pissed at her later but it was either make him sleep or lose her shit. She really hoped his cassock didn't ride up. The last thing she wanted was him rubbing his balls on her brand new sheets.

She decided to take the opportunity to catch up on reading those files as she settled back into the sitting area with the rats. The Cardinal softly snored away from the bed getting the best nap of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, dancing, and a movie. First date?

It had been a good four and half hours before there was a knock at the door. Trixy answered it to fine none other than Ember on the other side. She quickly put her fingers to her lips to let him know to keep quiet and stepped out into the hallway with him, closing the door behind her. 

"Sorry, the Cardinal is napping and I don't want to wake him if I don't have to." Trixy explained quietly.

"Well, his quarters are ready and his office should be done by dinner. So, you can move him over to his room whenever he's ready." Ember said. "How's it going so far?"

"It's really bizarre. I'd honestly rather prefer my books and research to this. They can keep the fancy room." She sighed.

"Just give it a bit of time. It'll calm down." Ember reassured her. "Anyways, I have to go I've got a full plate myself today. Have fun."

"I'm sure I will." Trixy replied sarcastically. She reentered her rooms to find Copia sitting up in her bed looking at her attentively.

"Where were you?" He asked seeming a touched worried. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I was just in the hallway talking to one of the ghouls. They came to tell me that your chambers are ready. I didn't want to wake you with the conversation." Trixy explained. 

"Okie dokie." Copia said seeming to relax a bit.

"Did you want to move over there now, or would you like to sleep a bit more first?" Trixy asked.

"What time is it?" Copia yawned a bit after the question.

"It's a little after one." Trixy replied looking over her shoulder at an elegant clock on the wall.

"We should go to my new chambers and then have lunch, yes?"

"Sounds fine to me." Trixy said. 

Copia put his shoes back on and Trixy lead him out of her quarters and down the hallway to his. She unlocked the door and opened it to find a place similar to her own in decoration but much larger and more like an apartment than a hotel room. 

Copia had his own kitchen, his own bar, a large plush sectional and oversized flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a dining area, he had a state of the art computer on his large desk, the shit even had a balcony. Trixy would put money down on that that computer had internet access. Trixy would contemplate murder for internet access.

"Ah, please make yourself at home here." Copia said happily. "Take your shoes off."

"Do I have to take them off?" Trixy asked. 

"Relax with me." Copia insisted as he took his own off. "I take my shoes off, you take your shoes off, then we relax."

"Fine." Trixy sighed and she unbuckled and pulled off the heeled Mary Jane's. 

"Eccellente!" He grinned. "I must go change my clothes but do make yourself comfortable."

The Cardinal dissapeared through a set of double doors and closed them behind him. Trixy stood there not really knowing what to do. She really wanted to pour herself a drink but felt it would be a bit unprofessional to be drinking on her first day, even though this was probably the most unprofessional and unconventional first day ever. She wandered over and sat on one of the stools at the bar anyways. Maybe just staring at the booze would make her feel better.

Copia reappeared through the double doors wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt. Trixy wondered for a moment if he missed the breeze but immediately shut the thought out of her head. 

"I ordered lunch for us while I was in there." Copia said as he approached the other side of the bar. 

"You know that's suppose to be my job, right?" Trixy asked as her eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Yes yes, but you are my guest today." Copia waved her off and approached the various liquor bottles. "So what is your poison?"

"I'm fine with a good wine if you have any back there." Trixy replied. Wine is safe she thought. People drink wine with lunch all the time. Nothing wrong with a glass of wine.

"There is a few bottles of Vin de Constance." Copia said. "Will that work for you?"

"Uh...sure." Trixy said unfamiliar with the name. Copia uncorked the bottle and poured both of them a glass. 

"I do not think this will pair well with our lunch." Copia said after the first sip. "It is very good, but we will have to drink before we eat."

Trixy sipped and the wine was very sweet and tasted of orange and apricot. 

"I think this is a dessert wine." Trixy laughed.

"I think so too." Copia said setting the glass down. "So, after lunch, what shall we do today?"

"We...what? I thought you wanted to rest? Trixy asked.

"I have rested." Copia replied. "That was a very good nap. Now I have the rest of the day and nothing scheduled. So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Trixy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really the person people seek out to party with." 

"Surly you are still human behind those obsidian eyes." Copia smiled. "You must have hobbies and socialize and the like."

"Not as much these days." Trixy confessed. "I used to have a bit more of a social life, but not in past few years. I got too into my work."

"Too much work is no good for the soul." Copia preached. "How are we to truly connect with the Dark Lord if we do not get out and sin a little, eh?"

"I've sinned plenty." Trixy said seriously. 

"I am saying you must find joy in your sin as well." Copia countered. "Sin is not always dark rituals and blood. Sin can be playful, mischievous, and sexy. You must embrace that side as well. We must understand and embrace all of sin if we are to understand all of Satan."

"I'm starting to see how you get all those Employee of the Month awards." Trixy laughed.

"Mi scusi." Copia. "It is a habit."

There was a knock at the door and a ghoul had arrived with their lunch, which was really fucking fast. Copia had unsurprisingly ordered Italian. They set their wine aside and Copia mixed them up a couple of martinis while the ghoul set up the lunch on the dining table. 

The discussion of what to do with their day had been set aside while they ate lunch. They settled on polite conversation about rare occult books while the ghoul that brought their lunch kept refilling their martinis. 

By the end of lunch Trixy wasn't sure how much she had drank. As soon as she'd get about halfway through a martini, the ghoul would refill it and she'd hadn't really been counting the refills. She was definitely tipsy though and in a much better mood than before.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Copia asked as the ghoul cleared away the remains of their lunch and departed. 

"I told you, I don't know." Trixy replied stirring her martini with a speared olive. "I'm not a fun person. My idea of fun is for us to go into separate rooms and read quietly."

"Dance with me." Copia said suddenly.

"Are you fucking joking?" Trixy laughed.

"No joke." Copia stood up and headed for a record player across the room. He quickly put a record on and within a moment Dancing Queen by ABBA was blaring through the speakers.

"You're fucking insane. You know that, right?" Trixy said loudly over the music.

Copia smiled and danced his way over to her. As far as Trixy could tell, he definitely seemed light on his feet. Copia bowed and extended his hand out to Trixy who sighed and took it. He suddenly pulled her up out of her chair and up against himself. Trixy just about yelped.

"Just relax and follow my lead, yes?" Copia said into her ear. 

He then began leading her into many spins and dips and twirls and soon Trixy was feeling a little bit like a ragdoll. She was also getting a little uneasy with the way Copia was look at her and the way his hands seemed to be wandering.

The song then changed to Winner Takes it All which was a slower one and Trixy was able to catch her breath. The way Copia was looking at her didn't stop though. That one white eye was practically burning through her. His grip on her had tightened and he seemed to be holding her closer against himself.

"You are very beautiful, you know." Copia said close to her ear. "Beautiful and yet so powerful and dangerous. Like a sleek and deadly panther."

"You know, being hit on was not in the job description." Trixy replied flatly. 

"Hit on? No no no. I would never *hit on*" Copia purred and then led Trixy into a deep dip. "I seduce and enrapture."

Trixy had to admit that was a great line, but fuck no. She had no intention of getting involved with her odd, weirdo of a boss. She had get off this crazy train.

"I think I should probably go back to my room now." Trixy said as she wiggled out of Copia's embrace.

"Oh shit." Copia panicked and began speaking very fast. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Trixy snapped. "It's my first day as your as your assistant and you just tried to get in my panties!"

"I know! I know! I deeply apologize. Please forgive me, Sister Miksa." Copia pleaded. "I am just very lonely and you are a very enchanting woman. Please, stay. We can just watch a movie or something. I'll be a good boy. I promise."

Trixy sighed. "Do you really promise you'll be a good boy?"

"Yes! I promise, Sister Miksa. I'll be such a good boy for you. I'll do anything you say." Copia said looking desperately at Trixy. "Please stay."

She look at him with his sad puppy dog eyes he was giving her and wondered what she did to piss off Lucifer to end up here. She swore Copia was a different person every five minutes and she had no idea what to expect next. As long as he kept his promise to be a "good boy" she supposed a movie wouldn't hurt.

"Fine. Put on a damn movie then." She agreed.

She made herself comfortable on the sectional while Copia turned off the record player and then went about fiddling with the remotes and buttons for the TV trying to get everything to work. 

Trixy didn't know if it was the alcohol that was still in her system, but from her vantage point it was hard to not notice that Copia had a pretty great ass. He had amazing thighs too. He kept bending over and squatting directly in front of her and soon it was all she was paying attention to. 

"Ah! There we go!" Copia exclaimed triumphantly as the movie finally started snapping Trixy back to the present.

He chose The Bride of Frankenstein and they watched it without incident. Copia made popcorn and got bottles of water for them. They politely commented on the movie as they watched it. Trixy sat on her side of the sectional while Copia remained on his side the entire time. There were no mobs or rat stampedes, except for Pezzo and Aradia stealing popcorn. It was in fact a pleasant time.

After the movie Copia finally agreed to dismiss Trixy for the day so she could do some unpacking. Copia made sure to walk her to the door. With her shoes in one hand and Aradia on her shoulder, she extended her free hand out to the Cardinal.

"See you in the morning, Cardinal." She said politely as they shook hands.

"Yes, till tomorrow." Copia replied. "Oh and Sister Miksa?" She turned back to him. "Was I a good boy?"

"Um...yeah. You were a good boy." Trixy replied. 

"Oh good!" Copia looked relieved. "Goodnight, Sister Miksa."

"Uh...Goodnight." Trixy replied as the door closed. What the fuck? She thought to herself as she ran her hand over her face and headed to her room.

Once inside she set Aradia on the bed and began stripping off the uniform. Once off she dug through her box of unpacked clothing and fished out some black leggings and a tshirt with an old punk rock band logo on it. She got dressed took the makeup enchantment off, and magically styled her hand into one long braid. She then flopped onto the bed next to Aradia.

"What the actual fuck?" She said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mean omelette and a short robe.
> 
> It's starting!!!

Trixy awoke on the second day not really knowing what to expect. The Cardinal's schedule was still clear so he had nowhere to be. Trixy was hoping he'd just want a quiet day in as it was still risky taking him around the siblings at this point.

She dressed simply in Jean's a black sweater and flats, not wanting to put on the uniform if it wasn't needed just yet. She headed out of her apartment with Aradia on her shoulder and made her way to Copia's door, knocking a few times.

"Come in!" Copia called out and Trixy unlocked and entered the room. As soon as she entered Aradia jumped off her shoulder and onto a nearby chair. She then ran off most likely to find Pezzo and visit with him.

"Good...morning." Trixy struggled out. Copia was standing in his kitchen area in short women's robe that ended at his mid thigh. It was red silk with black trim. Trixy just knew he was freeballing too.

"Would you like some coffee?" Copia asked cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it." Trixy sighed and approached the kitchen, trying to avoid looking at Copia's bare fit thighs as she did so. Damn he had nice legs.

"You are looking well today." Copia said as he grabbed an extra coffee cup. "This outfit." He made a gesture at her. "I like it. You are free to wear similar outfits instead of the uniform unless we have official meetings with High Clergy members."

"That's more convenient. Thank you." Trixy replied. Copia set a hot cup of coffee in front of her. She could smell the mocha creamer in it. "You still have an open day today, Cardinal. Any thoughts on what to do with it?" She asked.

"Yes. I would actually like to get jump start on the Ghost project." Copia replied casually. "I'm sure the band ghouls don't have anything pressing going on today either. Might as well get to work."

"I'm not sure the music room or the auditorium is free today though." Trixy explained. "I'll have to check on that."

"We can practice here, no?" Copia suggested. "We have the whole floor right now. Cardinal Fuller is in Germany until the winter."

"That sounds like a plan then, Cardinal. I'll make some calls and round up the ghouls and you can get to work." Trixy said. Thankfully it sounded like an easy enough day.

"First we should have breakfast!" Copia said joyfully. "How would you like an omelette?" He opened the fridge and began grabbing out ingredients.

"You're serious going to cook for me? Trixy asked before taking a long drink from her coffee. It was damn good coffee.

"Of course!" Copia grinned. "I make a mean omelette. Now sit down while I prepare your feast!"

She sat down at the kitchen island and watched him work. He hummed to himself while he chopped and prepped various ingredients. Trixy didn't know the melody but it was really pretty.

"What's that song you're humming?" Trixy asked. 

Copia turned looking a bit embarrassed. "Eh, I don't know. I just kind of woke up with it in my head today."

"I like it. It's nice." Trixy replied. She let him focus back on cooking. 

For some reason she thought about the vision she had had the previous day. The rat in the vision was obviously Copia, which meant she was probably the crow. It seemed pretty clear that the vision warned of a relationship with Copia and danger from others. She fucking hated visions. She hated it even more when they came true.

This one she would have sworn was not going to come true, yet here she was, watching Copia's thigh muscles flex as he moved back and forth in the kitchen. What the fuck was wrong with her? This was a grown man who was waiting for a tricycle to arrive for fuck's sake! That's probably why he had such great thighs.

"All done!" Copia exclaimed, breaking Trixy out of her thoughts. "I hope you enjoy it!"

He set the plate down in front of Trixy and the aroma of the omelette immediately made her stomach growl. It was delicious. Cooked and seasoned perfectly, and filled with vegetables and sausage and cheese. He really did make a mean omelette. Trixy devoured it ravenously.

"Now that was a fucking good omelette." Trixy said as her fork clattered against her plate signaling the end of her meal. Copia bowed his head in thanks. "I should get started on those calls though and you should get dressed."

"Feel free to call from my desk. No need to run back and forth." Copia said. "Have more coffee, take your time. There is no rush."

Okay then, coffee first it is, Cardinal." Trixy said as she got up and headed towards the coffee pot. She said a few words and snapped her fingers and the breakfast mess began to clean itself. 

Copia sat in shock with his mouth hanging open as he watched the plates and cutlery flew past him, cleaned themselves, and put themselves away. Trixy moved about the kitchen making her coffee as of nothing was going on.

"That's sooo cool." Copia almost whispered. Actual witches were rare these days. Copia never got a chance to see one practice outside of an official ritual.

"Shit. This stuff is nothing." Trixy said. "I'm also well versed in pyromancy, divination, and necromancy too among other schools. I'm like the overachiever nerd of witches basically."

"So you can bring back the dead?" Copia asked in awe.

"Not really." Trixy explained. "I can talk to the dead if the corpse is fresh enough. And I can make pretty much any corpse into a zombie helper. "

"That's rad." Copia said thoroughly enthralled. "What else can you do?"

"Lots of stuff, Copia." Trixy shrugged. "Too much to just list."

A little shiver ran through Copia hearing his name roll off her tongue. He could feel himself begin to harden...again. "I...um...should go change." He stammered out and quickly got up and made his way through the double doors to his bedroom.

Once inside he let out a sigh of relief. He had to get himself under control around her. He grabbed cock under the short hem of his robe, gave himself one long stroke and then immediately let go. No. He had to be a good boy. He promised Sister Miksa he would be a good boy. His cock was now painfully hard though and just begging for a release. 

He couldn't take it. He crossed to his bed and retrieved a bottle of lube from his nightstand. The then lied down, opened his robe and applied a generous amount of the lube to his palm. He worked his shaft quickly, not bothering to tease himself or draw it out like he would normally do. 

He pictured Trixy standing naked in a garden. Her black hair blowing in the wind, her black eyes shining in the moonlight. She says his name over and over again as she touches herself. Copia comes in his hand with a low groan. It just felt so much better to be a bad boy.

After he cleaned himself up he felt he should wear something to fit his bad boy mood. He got changed into his bad boy suit and grabbed his cane and hat to complete his look. He strode back out into the apartment like a peacock on parade while Trixy was finishing up her phone call.

"What...and I say this with respect...the fuck?" Trixy said as she hung up the phone. "Are you picking up your hoes later?"

"I wish to make a good first impression." Copia said as if the skin tight white suit he were wearing were the most normal thing in the world."

"Those pants are so tight I can see your junk for fuck's sake!" Trixy shouted. 

"Like I said, good first impressions." He winked.

"Whatever." Trixy sighed. "The band ghouls should be up in an hour and your trike will be here tomorrow."

"All very good." Copia smiled. "So what should we do with our hour?" He leaned on his cane with both hands and wiggled his hips back and forth.

"I get the feeling like you're planning on hitting on me again for the next hour. Am I right?"

"As I said, I do not hit on..." 

"Yeah, I know. You "seduce and enrapture." You're going to though aren't you?" Trixy said flatly. "That's why you've got your little pimp outfit on, right? With your little cane and your package on full display?

"It is possible, yes." Copia admitted.

"Fine." Trixy said. "Let's see it then."

"You want to see..." Copia said hesitantly.

"Fucking seduce and enrapture me already. You've got an hour to do it. Tick tock, bitch." Trixy smirked at him.

Copia looked at her for a moment a little unsure of what to do. He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting anything even remotely like this. He had pretty much just expected her to turn him down and yell at him again. He searched his brain thinking of some way to save this.

Copia smiled warmly and walked over to Trixy. He removed his hat tossing it aside. Then taking her hand, he pulled her to her feet and whispered softly into her ear:

"The fairest of death's faces,   
Was a woman with eyes of black.  
She possesses all,  
But it is love that she lacks."

"Strong opening." Trixy whispered back. He had recited passage from the Journal of Mallicus Clark. It was rare. Few people knew of it even fewer had read it. Mallicus Clark was a madman and the Journal was mainly insane rambling. 

"I do some of my best work under pressure." Copia replied charmingly. "Very tight, hard pressure in just the right places."

"I'll give that one a five out of ten." Trixy replied.

Copia slowly drug one of his gloved fingers up Trixy's arm. "You know just as much as I do that this is meant to be so more than just a mere professional relationship between us." Trixy definitely knew that but like she was going to say anything. "There is this electric charge in the air between us. You feel it, yes? We are drawn to each other." He moved his other hand to her face. Gliding his thumb along her jawline while he moved his fingers to the back of her neck. "We are destiny, written the stars for all to behold and tremble before."

He moved in and kissed her softly and tenderly, with one hand cradling the back of her head while his other arm entwined around her waist. Trixy kissed him back and he let out a low moan and deepened the kiss. He tightened his grip slightly and let his hand explore up and down Trixy's back, careful not to go too far. They ended the kiss both blushing and breathing heavily.

"Eight out of ten." Trixy said casually.

"Will you take this seriously, please?" Copia frowned.

Trixy sighed. "If you want serious, than we should sit down and talk a minute." She gestured to the sectional. 

"I hope it is not *too* serious." Copia worried aloud as they made their way over. "You are not quitting are you?"

"No, I'm not quitting." Trixy waved him off as they sat down. She then took a deep breath. "I have these visions sometimes. A lot of witches do. Comes with the territory. Yesterday just before you arrived, I had a vision concerning us both."

"Oh. Was it bad?" Copia asked.

"It was a warning." Trixy explained. "It foretold us getting into a relationship and getting so focused on one another that we don't see the danger around us."

"But now we know that there is danger and to look for it." Copia said.

"It might be unavoidable if we start up with one another." Trixy argued.

"It might be unavoidable even if we don't." Copia countered.

"Look let's at least take things slowly and keep it quiet." Trixy said. "Let's at least spend some more time getting to know one another before we jump to the middle of the romance novel."

"I think this is a good idea." Copia replied happily leaning over and lieing his head on Trixy's shoulder. "I will very much enjoy being your boyfriend."

Trixy pitched the bridge of her nose. "Right. My...boyfriend." What the fuck did she just do? "You should really go change your outfit before the band ghouls see you rocking a semi in those pants."

"Oh, yes! Good idea!" With that Copia jumped up and ran back through the double doors to change again.

This is a horrible idea she thought to herself. Why am I doing this? Because when he kissed her, there was a tsunami in her panties. She answered herself. Why did she even let him kiss her in the first place? Because she was curious. It was her nature to be curious. How could she not be curious about someone so strange? 

Copia on the other hand was prancing about his bedroom getting dressed like a happy princess. He couldn't believe his luck. How on earth did he possibly manage to ensnare such a dynamic and magnificent woman. He could barely contain his excitement. He was going to be the most loving and devoted boyfriend ever!

There was a knock at the door to Copia's apartment door and Trixy answered it. Ember was waiting on the other side holding guitar cases. 

"Ditched the uniform already?" He asked. 

"No official meetings today." She replied. "You setting up for the band?"

"As in carrying their shit while they yell at me, then yes." He stated and Trixy stepped out of the way for him to enter. "Wow. And I thought *you* had a nice room." He set the cases down. "So where's the big man at?" 

"Changing." Trixy left it at that.

"Sooo, how's it been going?" He asked.

"It's definitely been interesting." She replied.

"If my sense of smell is any judge, I'm guess it's been *very* interesting." He winked at her.

"W...what?" The color began to drain from Trixy's face. He surely couldn't smell...could he?

"Don't play dumb with me." Ember grinned. "You're either really happy to see me or the Cardinal had you all hot and bothered a few minutes ago. Is that why he's changing?"

"No!" Trixy snapped. "Lay off it, Ember!"

"Hey, all I'm saying is you have several ghouls on their way up here and they can smell just as well as I can so you might want to do something about that."

"Shit!" Trixy yelled.

"Mia Cara! What is all this yelling?" Copia called out as he exited the bedroom. He opted for black pants and a white button up again. "Ah! Are the ghouls already arriving?"

"Copia this is Ember, he's a friend of mine and he's doing the setup for the band." Ember and Copia nodded at one another. "I have to go change really quick. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Change?" Copia looked confused. "There is nothing wrong with your clothing. You look beautiful."

"My...uh...my sweater is bugging me." Trixy lied. "It'll be just a moment, I promise." 

Without another whe shot out of the apartment and down the hallway to her room. Of all the fucking things she had to worry about. How were her and Copia supposed to keep things quiet if the entire ghoul community was clued in everytime her panties got wet? There had to be some way to mask it with a spell or something. She'd ask Ember about later. For now, cleaning up and changing was all she could do.

She put on another one of her old band tshirts and a different pair of jeans. Since it's band practice, she may as well look the part. She swiftly made her way back to Copia's apartment to find him waiting alone for her.

"Ember go back down for more equipment?" She asked.

"Why did you lie to me just then?" Copia asked getting close to her and speaking lowly. 

"What?" She looked up at him wide eyed. He was looking serious for once.

"You lied about your sweater bothering you. Why?" He asked again.

"It's embarrassing okay?" Trixy said. "Just let it go."

"My darling, I do not want for us to start with lies and secrets already." Copia said. "Tell me."

"For fuck's sake, I had to change my panties, okay?" Trixy snapped. "They were wet from when you kissed me and apparently ghouls can fucking smell that!" 

"You got wet from me kissing you?" Copia asked looking rather proud of himself.

"Shut up." Trixy pouted. "When Ember gets back up here I'll see if he has any ideas on how I can mask it in the future."

"Now all I want to do is kiss you again." Copia growled. 

"Don't you fucking dare." Trixy glared at him.

"Where should I set these up?" Ember asked, reentering the apartment carrying pieces of a drum kit.

"Let me show you." Trixy said as she showed him over to and area near the windows. "Listen," she said as Ember began to set items down. "Do you know of anything that can like mask the scent or is there like a spell or something I can look into that you know about?"

"You expect this to be happening a lot then?" Ember asked. "New job going that well I take it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, is there a way to mask it or not?" Trixy was so over this shit. "I don't need every ghoul I pass knowing what's going on in my pants."

"Alright, alright." Ember laughed. "Peppermint oil. Just dab a bit on your upper thighs and we won't be able to tell what's going on down there."

"That's it?" Trixy asked.

"That's it." Ember replied. "I'm surprised you didn't already know about it."

"There's a lot of things I don't know." Trixy sighed. "Whatever though, I have peppermint oil back in my room. So...good...carry on. Heading to my room again!" She she called out as she strode to the door and exited the apartment, passing the band ghouls on the way out.

Time to jam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band practice and Smut...lots of smut.

Band practice went better than Trixy had initially expected. The band was already up to speed with each other on the current set list. So, most of the day was spent getting Copia familiar with a few of the pieces. 

They started with the church's current favorite at all the events "He Is". Trixy almost wet herself when Copia began belting it out, pitch perfect, without missing a damn beat. He definitely had the pipes for the job. 

When they moved on to Square Hammer it became apparent he was going to need a bit of help in the performance department. He was all over the place and trying a bit too hard. He kept trying to do the splits and failing and almost hurting himself every time. There was also far too much ass wiggling.

Copia kept glancing over at Trixy who was sitting in a chair and taking notes between keeping the coffee flowing and fetching bottles of water. He wanted to make sure she saw all of these sexy moves he was doing for her. Trixy definitely saw them. She wished she hadn't, but she did. It was a bit of a long day.

Afterwards around dinnertime they decided to call, it a day and the ghouls began to pack up. Trixy felt like she could breathe a little easier. A full band session with no big problems. Just jamming and working. Trixy could handle that. 

Everything went black again. The sky was full of stars over the grassy field this time. The rat and the crow snuggled together in their nest, grooming and feeding one another. The rat then rips out it's own heart and offers it to the crow. The crow does not accept it at first. Hesitantly it eats heart then turns bright white. It devours the wolves. 

Trixy could feel the skin of the wolves ripping between her talons and beak. She could taste the blood in her mouth, smell it in her nostrils. She could feel nothing but power coursing through her veins. She felt the embrace of the Dark Lord all around her. 

When Trixy returned to reality all of the band ghouls had already left. Copia was on the arm of the large lounge chair she was sitting in and was currently stroking her hair gently and humming to himself.

"How long have I been sitting like this?" Trixy asked startlingly Copia. Her mouth was really dry. It must have been a while.

"I think maybe an hour and a half." He replied. " Are you okay? Your eyes were white like they were full of smoke."

"Yeah, it was just another vision." She replied rubbing her eyes.

"Was it bad?" Copia reached down and caressed her cheek.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I don't think so." She replied quietly.

"What happened in it?" He asked tilting her face up so she looked at him. His face was full of concern.

"I shouldn't tell you." Trixy said. "In fact, I shouldn't have even told you about the first one. Knowing things, changes things."

"And this is one you don't want to change." Copia said.

"I think so." Trixy replied.

"I understand." Copia smiled. "And dark, mysterious secrets are very sexy."

"At least Lucifer listened to my prayers and this time I was sitting comfortably and not holding hot beverages. Last time it was a bit of a mess." Trixy laughed nervously. Copia had leaned much closer to her, their faces almost touching. 

"As long as you are okay." He said warmly and caressed her cheek again. "May I kiss you now? I was very worried."

"I...uhmm..." she hesitated looking at his half closed mismatched eyes and his pouty lower lip. "Yeah."

His lips pressed into hers firmly. Their mouths moving together together with more fire and intensity behind it than their kiss from earlier. Copia's tongue pressed against Trixy's lips begging for entrance. She parted her them and Copia's tongue rushed in to caress and tangle with her own. 

Before Trixy knew it had happened, Copia has slid into the lounge chair with her and pulled her into his lap straddling him. She could feel his erection through his pants immediately pressed right up against her pelvis. His hands wandered up and down her sides.

"Copia..." Trixy whined against his lips. "I thought we were supposed to be taking it slow."

"Mmmm...yes. Very slow." Copia growled into her ear. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. "I intend take things very slowly while I worship in between these peppermint thighs of yours." Trixy let out moan at the thought and Copia reached around and massaged her ass firmly."I'll go as slowly as you let me, mia cara."

Feeling his arousal pressed into her, the charge in the air between them, and the way Copia's gaze sent heat straight through her, Trixy realized she didn't have the willpower she thought she did. "Ten out of ten." Trixy said in a low voice."Please, proceed."

Copia moaned as he captured her in another heated kiss. He then lifted her and flipped then around so that she was now sitting on the edge of the lounge chair and he was on his knees in front of her. His lips barely left hers during the process. 

As Copia softly kissed his way down Trixy's neck, he could barely believe his luck. Again he was not expected her to want him back any yet here she was, letting him kiss his way down her body. Consenting to him unbuttoning and removing her jeans.

He looked at the woman in front of him in her high cut, black, cotton panties, and her band tshirt. Her raven black hair and ink black eyes to match. She was perfection in his eyes.

He lifted one of her legs and slowly kissed and licked and sucked his way up it. He stopped just short of her core making sure to spend extra time near it. He then switched to the other leg, making the same slow sensual progress towards her center.

Finally satisfied with his work and sensing Trixy's growing frustrations, Copia pulled aside Trixy's panties and dragged his tongue along the length of her cunt pulling a loud moan from Trixy. He the spread her open with his fingers and began to leisurely circle her clit as if he had all the time in the world.

Trixy's breath was coming in short shaking pants in between shakey moans. She was so fucking close. So close that she didn't hear the knocking at the door.

"Cardinal, I realize you may be eating dinner but there are a few things we should go...over." Sister Imperator froze as she took in the scene she had just walked in on.

"Uhh...Sister Imperator!" Copia jumped to his feet as Sister Imperator walked into the apartment. "What a very unexpected suprise!" He did his best shielding Trixy from Imperator's iron gaze. 

"For fuck's sake...I suppose this can wait till morning." She sighed in disgust and then left the apartment in a huff."

"Well, that killed the mood." Copia groaned.

"Killed the mood?" Trixy grumbled. "She was like the last person I wanted to know about us."

"And if she knows, Nihil will know too." Copia said. "And who knows whom he will tell." 

"Awesome." Trixy sighed and reached for her pants. "Well at least we don't have to stress ourselves out about keeping it a secret. Anyways, you want to have dinner?"

"Why? I already ate?" Copia waggled his eyebrows at her and she couldn't help but laugh at that one. 

They did end up eating. Copia called down to the kitchens for more Italian food and they discussed the band practice while they ate. Copia was surprised that his attempts at the splits were not working as well as he thought they were. 

Afterwards they decided to call it a night and Trixy returned to her room after a lengthy goodnight kiss with Copia. Once inside her room she noticed a paper on the floor just inside her doorway. It must have been slipped under the door. She picked it up. It was Sister Imperator's stationary with just the words "SEE ME FIRST THING" on them. 

Great, thought Trixy. Imperator was likely going to chew her out. She just hoped Imperator didn't try and reassign her. She knew Copia wouldn't stand for it though and Imperator couldn't risk pissing him off right now. 

She crumpled the note and put it on the floor for Aradia to use as a toy. Aradia immediately grabbed the crumpled paper ball and ran off with it, her head held high.

Though Trixy was a bit tired and sexually frustrated she decided she would work on her research for a while before bed. As usual she got involved in it and time began to get away from her. It was very late when she heard the light tapping at her door. She opened it hesitantly finding a just as hesitant Copia standing in the hallway. 

"I hope I did not wake you, mia cara." Copia said quietly. "I could not sleep."

"No, come in." Trixy opened the door completely and stepped out of the way. Copia entered and looked a little relieved to see that she was still dressed and her bed was unslept in. "I was just trying to fit in some research before bed."

"Would you like some help?" He asked as he endered her room. "I am much smarter than I look."

"No, that's okay. I'm about done with it for the night anyways." Trixy stretched and cracked her back a bit. 

"Then perhaps I can do a bit of research of my own then." Copia said suggestively as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "There is so much I have yet to explore of you. So much I have yet to feel...yet to taste."

"I swear you have a one track mind." Trixy giggled. She giggled? When had she started giggling? "It is really late though. So, we can't be going extra slow tonight. We both have to be up early."

"Mmmm...then tonight I shall be a passionate whirlwind of lust and desire." He punctuated the sentence by pulling her a little roughly against him and nipping at her neck. Trixy squealed a little.

"Hold that thought." She snapped her fingers and the door lock clicked into place. "No interruptions this time."

"Good thinking." Copia bit her earlobe. "No more distractions for us. Now, how about we fast forward a bit and both get out of all of these clothes."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Trixy quickly pulled her tshirt over her head and tossed it aside with a wicked smile. She was so pent up from earlier, she was already wet and he had barely touched her yet. He was still fiddling with the buttons on his shirt by the time she was kicking her jeans aside. He threw his shirt to the side while she toyed with her bra straps.

"Are you ready for me to unleash these? Trixy joked as she lifted her tits and jiggled them.

"That depends." Copia purred. "Are you prepared for me to unleash this?" He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and let out a groan as he reached his hand inside. 

Trixy unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor then quickly slid down her now wet panties. Copia then slid down his pants and kicked them aside while quickly kicking off his socks. 

They stood bare before one another and took in one another's forms. Copia was enjoying Trixy's soft looking skin and ample curves. Trixy was pleased with Copia's thick thighs and thick cock. She felt his body suited absolutely perfectly. 

Copia moved in and kissed her passionately, one hand tangling into her hair and the other on her lower back. Trixy wrapped her arms around Copia and threw one of her legs around his hip. 

The moment Trixy wrapped her leg around him, Copia lost the last but of restraint he had been holding onto. He suddenly lifted her up by the back of her thighs and carried her to the bed. 

Copia laid Trixy on her back and spread her legs wide open before him. He gave the lips of her pussy a few swipes with his fingers before he dove in with his tongue. He wasn't slow this time. He was loud and fast and relentless with his tongue. Trixy's legs were already shaking by the time he entered his first finger.

"You have the most delicious cunt." Copia moaned against her as he added a second finger. That was it for Trixy. She came hard around his fingers, body spasming so hard she could barely moan. She looked down between her legs to see Copia returning her gaze and licking her juices from his fingers.

Copia then kissed his way up Trixy's body making sure to stop at her breasts to pay special attention to each one. He made his way up her neck and to her lips where he kissed her deeply. 

"Are you still sure?" Copia asked giving her one last out before they did this.

"Very sure." Trixy replied and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him rubbing the head of his cock against her entrance a few times and then the sweet pressure of him pushing himself inside. She was so wet and ready there wasn't much resistance. 

Once Copia was fully seated inside her he started thrusting slowly at first. Pulling soft throaty moans Trixy taking a moment to relish the way her body moved underneath him. 

"More." Trixy moaned into his ear.

"More what?" Copia asked feigning ignorance. 

"I want more of that big thick cock, you bad dirty boy." She purred and brought her hand down slapping his ass. If he wanted dirty talk she would deliver.

Copia almost came right there on the spot. He actually had to stop for a moment so he didn't. He didn't think she could possibly be any more sexy or perfect. Trixy on the other hand didn't understand why Copia had stopped. Had she said the wrong thing? Was the ass slap awkward? 

"Are you okay?" Trixy asked after a moment.

"I need a moment." Copia said. "The dance almost ended early."

"Ohh, I thought I might have freaked you out." 

"Quite the opposite." Copia growled into her neck. "I now only want you...more." he punctuated the last word by thrusting hard into Trixy. 

Trixy was rocked backwards by the thrust, her head thrown back in a loud moan. Copia fucked her hard and fast after that. He wanted her to be thinking about this all day tomorrow. That is if they didn't do this again when they woke up. 

He reached his hand between them and stroked Trixy's clit with his thumb while he pounded her. Trixy had already been close before Copia had started playing with her clit. It only took a minute after his ministrations began before she was clenching and convulsing around Copia's cock. He quickly followed her, coming deep inside her.

After a few moments of kissing and panting, Copia got off of Trixy and went to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later with a warm washcloth and proceeded to clean Trixy up. 

"Will it be a problem that we were not safe?" Copia asked? "I got so excited I did not think."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Trixy waved him off. "I sacrificed my fertility for magical knowledge years ago. I'm clean as well. I'm hoping you are too, though I have spells to knock out a lot of the STDs, though nothing gets rid of herpes."

"I get checked after every sexual ritual I attend. I am clean." Copia said said awkwardly. "I have not been with someone outside of a ritual in a long time."

"Same here." Trixy smiled. "Haven't had much interest outside of my research. So, don't worry about it."

"Can I sleep here with you?" Copia asked.

"You don't want your big fancy room? Trixy joked.

"Not tonight." Copia replied. "Not without you in it."

"Alright." Trixy smiled. "Let's get to bed then." 

They settled in under the covers with Copia spooning Trixy. Trixy snapped her fingers and the lights turned off. 

"Trixy?" Copia whispered in the dark.

"Yes?" Trixy replied.

"Was I a good boy today?" He asked.

"You were a very good boy today, Copia. Now go to sleep." She said sleepily.

Copia wished he could fuck her again right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning meeting and an unexpected guest.
> 
> **Violence ahead

The morning showed up way to soon and with a little bit of confusion. It took Trixy's brain a moment to catch up with the events of the previous night and explain why there was an erection pressed against her ass upon waking. 

As soon as she began to stir Copia wrapped his arms around her and began grumbling for her to stay in bed. 

"I have to get up, we have a big day today." Trixy whined. "I have to go to Imperator's office to get chewed out before anything else today. Then you have to meet with her, then we have to prep for the big service this afternoon. It's your big introduction to the abbey, so it's bound to be a shit day."

"No time for fucking?" He asked, squeezing her closer.

"No time." She sighed thinking about how terribly nice it'd be to go another round before facing the day. "You can sleep for a while still though. Enjoy it." 

Copia groaned and released her. "I shall curse every minute without your warm supple body here next to mine."

Trixy smiled and then took a moment to give Copia a quick kiss before getting out of bed. She didn't know how he did it. He was half awake and still throwing lines at her. 

She left some food out for Aradia, took a quick shower and got dressed in her assistant uniform. Today was a day she needed to wear it. She went for a bold look with her makeup and put her hair up in a ponytail. When she was finished getting ready she looked like she meant business. Hopefully, if she just looked at people mean enough they would think twice about fucking with Copia.

She left her room quietly and made her way to Sister Imperator's office. It was still too early for anyone to be up so the hallways were deadly silent. Sister Imperator would be up though. Trixy swore that woman never slept. 

She knocked a few times on her door and heard a muffled "Come in."came from inside.  
She entered a found Sister Imperator working away at her desk as normal.

"Morning, Sister Imperator." Trixy said. "You asked to see me?"

"Did I?" Sister Imperator looked up from her paperwork. "I must have forgotten after witnessing that display last night."

"I apologize for that, Sister." Trixy replied straight faced her cheeks beginning to burn. Her and Copia must have been quite a sight.

"Don't bother." Imperator said. "Is it just sex or are you two a couple?"

"There's an attraction beyond sex." Trixy said. "We seem to be getting along."

"That's good." Imperator said. "The two of you in a relationship together is a powerful combination. It will solidify his position and elevate your standing within the church. Much like myself and Nihil."

"I think understand you." Trixy said trying not to imagine herself and Copia like Imperator and Nihil. 

"How was practice yesterday?" Imperator asked. "Is he doing well?"

"His singing is on point." Trixy explained. "It's really his stage work that needs tuning. He has a lot of energy though."

"Good." Imperator said. "We're having him perform Con Clavi Con Dio at his introduction today. Make sure he is ready. Make sure you're ready too." She gave Trixy a very serious look.

"Understood. Did you still wish to speak with the Cardinal this morning? Trixy asked. "Or would you rather pass on a message?"

"No." Sister Imperator replied. "Just make sure he's at his best today and keep him alive. Now we both have a full day ahead of us. You're dismissed." 

Trixy left Sister Imperator's office more tense than before she had arrived. She made her way quickly back to her room and found Copia still asleep in her bed. He looked so peaceful and comfortable. How fucking dare he?

She climbed up on the bed and sat next to him over the covers. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek. He sleepily opened his eyes and gazed upon her, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Such a vision I wake to." Copia said dreamily. "I must have died in my sleep and joined Lucifer's side in Hell." 

"Sweet talk me all you want. You still have to get up." Trixy replied. 

"I do not want to get up." Copia groaned. "Lock the door. We hide in here and fuck all day."

"If only we could." Trixy sighed. "Seriously though, I really really need you to be a good boy today."

"Will I be punished if I am a bad boy?" Copia asked. Trixy noticed he seemed rather more attentive and serious than a moment ago. He was suddenly very awake and very interesting in what she had to say.

"Yes." Trixy answered. "You will be punished, and not in a fun way either. Good boys however, get rewarded. Good boys get what they want. What they need." She leaned in and whispered into Copia's ear. "And if you're a good boy for me today, I'll give you exactly what you need." 

This was an absolute bluff on Trixy's part. She had absolutely no idea what the fuck he needed but she knew she would really try her hardest to figure it out. She knew he wanted to be praised and punished in a way but she didn't really know the specifics of it.

"I shall strive to be a very good boy today then." Copia whispered back as he pulled the covers off of himself. 

Trixy gathered Aradia as Copia dressed himself and then they made their way over to Copia's apartment. Once inside though something felt off. There was a hard tension in the air. Trixy made Copia wait at the door while she went in first.

She slowly and quietly made her way through the into the apartment. She thought she heard moment in the bedroom, but she wasn't sure, her heart was pounding too loudly to hear. 

She made her way toward the bedroom doors and just as she was about to reach for the door handle is when the ghoul struck.

He burst through the bedroom doors knocking Trixing flat on her ass. The ghoul leap forward claws extended and ready to tear her apart. Using her magic, Trixy halted the ghoul mid-jump and then flung him back into a wall. 

She hurriedly tried to get to her feet but by the time she was standing the ghoul had latched onto her and was biting at her shoulder repeatedly. Trixy screamed and magically made a spike grow from her palm. She then jabbed the spike into the eye hole of the ghoul's mask. 

The ghoul shrieked and fell backward. Trixy then stabbed the ghoul again through the neck. Then again through the chest. The ghoul then made a gurgling noise and fell to the floor. Copia was already standing next to Trixy his eyes wide and full of panic. 

"Sweet Lucifer, are you okay?!" Copia grabbed Trixy's arms. "Shit! You are bleeding!" 

"It's fine." Trixy pointed to big plant on the balcony. "Are you attached to that plant at all?"

"Um...no?" Copia replied a bit confused.

"Good." Trixy said and she walked out onto the balcony. She grabbed hold of the plant and closed her eyes. The plant then began to disintegrate into dust. Once the plant was gone she opened her eyes and walked back in. Her wounds were healed up a bit. They weren't bleeding anymore and had scabbed over. Some new skin had even come in in spots. 

"Does it still hurt?" Copia asked.

"Like a bitch." Trixy replied. "I'll live though and so will you." She tapped a tattoo on the ghoul's neck. "I believe this one does landscaping mainly. I suppose I should get changed and inform Sister Imperator."

"I'll message her on the computer maybe she will come up." Copia said. "You go get changed."

"Lock the door." Trixy said as she walked out and back to her room. 

She was still shaken by what had just happened. Luckily when she had fallen Aradia had jumped off of her and run into a corner to hide. What if Copia hadn't slept over? He would have been there all alone when that ghoul had shown up. He would have been dead. 

It made her so angry. She should be setting more wards, taking more precautions, looking out for wolves. Not researching and fucking in all her spare time. She had to be better prepared. 

She changed into a black long sleeved floor length dress. If they wanted the fucking witch they were getting the witch. She also went through all her charms and enchanted jewelry and picked out her best bits. She looked more like she was auditioning for the role of "satanic witch."

When she made it back to Copia's apartment him and Imperator were both waiting for her. Copia had taken the opportunity to change as well and was wearing his black cassock and biretta. Great now they were one of those couples that dressed alike too.

"Sister Miksa," Sister Imperator began. "The Cardinal tells me this ghoul attacked you?"

"Yes, he jumped out of the Cardinal's bedroom and attacked me. I had to kill him." Trixy replied. 

"How did he get in?" Imperator asked.

"We don't know." Trixy answered. "The Cardinal spent last night in my room and his door was locked. The balcony, maybe?"

"I see" Sister Imperator said. "Do either of you know this ghoul?"

"I think he worked in landscaping." Trixy said. "That's all I know." Copia only shook his head.

"Perhaps we should cancel the event today." Imperator said looking a bit defeated. 

"No. I do not think we should." Copia said. "Canceling will make me look weak. It will put us on more unsteady ground."

"You have a point, but I don't want your introduction to the abbey turning into an assassination attempt, or a riot." Imperator argued.

"Don't kid yourself." Trixy smirked. "There a risk of that happening even before this morning."

"I suppose you're right." Imperator agreed after a moment. "I'll get someone up here to clean this up. Just do a good job today and be careful."

She left them Copia and Trixy standing together and staring at the ghoul's corpse on the floor. It was hard to motivate with a dead body just lieing there. 

"You look beautiful." Copia said softly. "I am glad you were not seriously hurt."

"Thank you." Trixy replied. "I'm glad it saw me first."

"I suppose I should go over my speech a few times." Copia said and turned towards his desk. 

"Your speech is the least of your worries." Trixy said. "You have to perform today too."

"Are you serious?!" Copia spun around. His eyes wide. "We must get the band together and practice right away then!"

"It's okay. Calm down." She said calmingly, her hands cradling his face and getting his attention. "You're just doing Con Clavi Con Dio. If you stick with how it's normally done you'll be fine."

"Oh, thank Satan!" Copia breathed a sigh of relief. "I have done that song at many services before. I am very familiar with it. Do not scare me like that. I have had enough scares today." 

"Shit, I'm relieved too." Trixy laughed. "I thought we were going to spend all day trying to cram a song into your head. So, definitely go over your speech, but let's get the rats and move over to my room. I'll call for some breakfast and the cleanup crew can do their thing."

"That sounds fine." Copia said as he headed to his desk again to fetch his briefcase. "I like your room better anyways."

Trixy smiled a bit at that as she began to hunt down the rats. Copia did seem to spend more time in her room than his own. After a bit of searching she found both of the rats huddled together under a throw pillow on the couch. She retrieved the fuzzy pair and sat them on her shoulders. 

Both her and Copia made their way to Trixy's room and settled in for the morning. Copia working hard on perfecting his speech and Trixy tried to work out plans for increasing security. 

"Do you think you could talk to the rats about being our eyes and ears?" Trixy asked looking over her notes.

"I could never ask that of them." Copia said. "They have their own lives to live. I am not their ruler."

"They were really excited about you show up even before you got here. I don't think they'd mind helping a little. They love you." Trixy replied smiling. "It's fucking adorable."

"I do suppose we could ask." Copia blushed. "Aradia, come here!" The little grey rat bounded over happily. "Aradia, I need you to ask the other rats if they will listen to the people in the abbey and see if any of them have any plans against me." Aradia squeaked and ran quickly off under Trixy's desk. Probably to a hole located underneath it.

"Hopefully with a bit more information I can better prepared." Trixy said obviously stressed as she jotted something else down on her notepad.

"Maybe. We could not have been prepared for what happened today though. I think your time would be better spent researching than worrying." Copia said and grabbed his briefcase from the floor. "This may take your mind off of things for a few hours." He clicked his briefcase open and pulled out a book. "I had my private collection sent ahead and put into storage here." He laid the book on the table in front of Trixy. It was a copy of The Transformation of Darkness Under Midnight by the Coven of the Seven Stars. "I had a ghoul retrieve it after I dismissed you the day I arrived."

Trixy immediately dropped her notepad, her eyes wide. It was just the book she needed. Just the book she had been trying to replace for years now. 

She dropped the notepad on the table and snatched up the book rushing over to her desk with it. Then frantically rustling through stacks of papers and scanning through passages in the book.

"That is my girl" Copia said softly as went back to going over his speech while sharing a bit of muffin with Pezzo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of discipline and Copia's big introduction as the head of the Ghost Project.

It was set to be an afternoon service between lunch and dinner. So by the time it was growing close, Copia was almost thankful. 

After the morning's adrenaline rush of the attack had worn off, waiting out the rest of the day had been painful. Especially since all he wanted to do was fuck Trixy in every way imaginable. But she was injured and stressed and needed her mind occupied not her body. 

So she had spent the day researching. Looking gorgeous with her face all scrunched up like that in concentration. Her pen tapping against that full bottom lip. Her excited little mumbles when she found something interesting. It was long...hard...day for Copia.

Suddenly Trixy sneezed and it seemed to knock her out of her research trance. She stretched and then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, it's noon already?" Trixy asked. She looked so much more relaxed than she had earlier.

"Only a few hours to go." Copia remarked.

"Well, we should fuck then." Trixy grinned.

"But...but you are injured." Copia said surprised.

"Niting I can't handle." She smiled. "Come on, Copia. Be a good boy for Sister Miksa." Trixy said lowly.

"Of course, Sister Miksa." Copia replied obediently.

Trixy scooted her chair back from her desk so she was facing Copia. "Crawl to me." She said.

Copia hesitated a moment but then lowered himself from his chair to the floor and began crawling across the carpet to her. It was slow due the drag of his cassock, but he still made good time.

"That's a good boy." Trixy praised she made a complicated gesture with her hands and her dress was suddenly removed and draped over the back of the loveseat. All of the jewelry remained making her look like an ancient goddess ready to be worshipped. The wounds on her shoulder were healing up nicely. "Go on, you may touch me now." She said softly and gently. "Good boys get to touch."

Copia took off his leather gloves and ran his hands up her soft legs feeling every little curve and bump. Exploring. Savoring. 

He lifted one and felt it's softness against his face. Rubbing his face along her leg until he was kissing at her calves and then licking and sucking at her thigh.

"May I please taste your sweet nectar, my beautiful goddess?" Copia asked his voice low with lust.

"Hmmm...goddess." Trixy smiled. "I think I like that. When we're like this I think that's how you should refer to me."

"Yes, my goddess." Copia replied tensely. He was so hard and he was getting so impatient. 

"You may." Trixy said after a moment.

Copia practically attacked her pussy with his tongue. Lapping, licking, and sucking as if it had the antidote. Copia began stroking his cock under his cassock as he brought his goddess closer and closer to climax.

"Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?" Copia heard his goddess suddenly ask. 

"I...I'm sorry my goddess, I just needed to touch it so bad." He explained.

"That's my cock, Biagio." Copia shivered as Trixy used his actual first name. She must have gotten it from his file. No one had used his first name in a long time. "I'm the one who decides when it gets touched."

"Yes, my goddess." Copia replied obediently.

"Now go get up on the bed." Trixy commanded. "On your knees."

"Yes, my goddess." Copia said and quickly went over to the bed and did as he was told.

After a moment, Trixy came up behind him and lifted his cassock over his ass. Copia quickly noted that Trixy had put on his discarded gloves as he could feel the fine leather as she softly ran her hand over each cheek.

"We'll start with ten." Trixy said. "Count them out." 

She suddenly slapped Copia's ass much harder tha he was expecting. The shock of it was exhilarating and it went straight to his cock which bobbed painfully hard between his legs.

He counted out the ten strikes. Each driving him more wild than the last. His ass stung, his eyes were watering, and his his cock was leaking precum. 

"You took that so well, Biagio." Trixy cooed. "I'm very proud of you." She placed a gentle kiss on Copia's reddened asscheek. "There. Now take off your cassock for me."

Copia got off the bed and took his cassock off in front of Trixy. It felt different than last time. Copia felt much more exposed. 

"You are just so delicious, Biagio. I could just devour you." She took in his form with a heated gaze biting her lip.

She then ran one of her hands down her body to the wet heat between her thighs. She began to play with herself in front Copia, keeping her burning gaze fixed on him the entire time.

"Please, my goddess." Copia whined. "I need you."

"Fuck me, Biagio." Trixy said.

Copia rushed forward picking Trixy up in his embrace and practically slammed her into the wall behind her. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed his cock into her eagerly. He fucked her hard and steady against the wall. Both of them grunting and biting at one another like animals as he pounded into her. They came together as one, screaming each other's names. 

"Unholy fuck!" Trixy exclaimed as Copia set her down. "That was amazing!"

Copia kissed her deeply. "You were so perfect, mia cara. I needed that so much."

"Honestly, I have no idea how much was me and how was all this damn jewelry I'm wearing." Trixy shrugged. "Some of it is...potent. I'm glad for it though."

Trixy smiled and they both blushed a bit though neither of them knew why. They cleaned themselves up and got back dressed and were not entirely sure of what to do with their time left.

"Too bad no one though to put a TV in my room." Trixy grumbled.

"That was Imperator, not me." Copia said. "I pick colors, not amenities." 

"Ooh!" Trixy squeaked. "Let me show you my book collection!"

Her face lit up and she rushed over to her bookcases motioning for Copia to follow her. He was surprised by how many rare and unique books she had. They spent the rest of their time geeking out over her rare occult books.

The phone on Trixy's desk rang. Sister Imperator was on the other end telling Trixy that she was sending up a four ghoul escort. And to leave when they arrived. 

They prepared themselves to leave and soon there was a knock at the door. Their escorts had arrived. 

Trixy and Copia left her room and they made their way with the ghouls to the elevator. That was the easy part. Copia's introduction was in the main chapel so again they'd have to go past a lot. 

The journey proved uneventful though. Those that they passed in the hallways either just looked on with interest or disgust and passed on. No angry mobs or assassins were to be seen and they made it to the main chapel without incident. 

When they arrived, Sister Imperator had them go hide out in the sacristy with the band ghouls. It was a little cramped and stuffy in the room, but it gave Copia a chance to go over his song with Aether, Dewdrop, and Rain. That left Trixy to keep her eyes peeled for trouble. 

So far the only trouble Trixy noticed came from the remaining ghouls in the band who kept eyeing her and whispering. 

"Shit." Trixy said as the other ghouls pushed Swiss forward in the direction of Trixy.

Swiss awkwardly made his way across the room and and opened with a hesitant "Sooo, hi."

"Hi." Trixy replied.

"So, we were just wondering...well...there's a lot of rumors about you..." Swiss stammered out.

"What do you wanna know?" Trixy groaned.

"Well...did you really used to date Emeritus the Second?"

"We went out for a bit." Trixy laughed. "We both were too stubborn and controlling. We butted heads too much. We were better friends though."

"Cool cool cool." Swiss replied, obviously excited to get the inside dirt. "What about Emeritus the Third?"

"Ugh." Trixy gagged. "He tried really hard with me. Not because he liked me, but because he thought it'd be cool to fuck a witch. Then he ruined one of my rare books and punched him in the stomach and we didn't talk much after that."

"No shit?" Swiss said and Trixy nodded. "Okay, so is the real goal of your research all in order for you to fuck Lucifer?"

"No." Trixy said flatly. "If I complete the ritual Lucifer will teach me magic. It's all for magical knowledge. Sex with Lucifer is part of the deal. Afterwards I'll be his consort."

"That's hardcore." Swiss said with respect. 

"Damn fucking right it's hardcore." Trixy held her chin a little higher. 

"And I know it's really none of our business, but at the same time it kind of is, but are you and the Cardinal together now?" Swiss asked seriously.

"Yes." Trixy answered. "We very much are."

"I'll think the others will be okay with that." Swiss said.

"So I need your fucking permission or something?" Trixy snapped. 

"We like the Cardinal." Swiss explained. "Enough that we want to look out for him and keep away anyone that might be looking to fuck things up for him. That's all."

"What, me killing for him this morning wasn't enough?" Trixy said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Swiss asked. "We didn't hear anything about that."

"There was an attempt on his life." Trixy explained. "It was a ghoul. From landscaping, I think. I had to kill him."

"Fuck." Swiss whispered. "That's why we don't know. They don't want to rile up the ghouls."

"Just keep your eyes and ears open." Trixy said.

Swiss nodded and quickly rejoined the others and they began speaking frantically in hushed tones. Trixy just hoped she could actually trust them she had felt any dishonesty coming from Swiss though. Did that earring that detected lies work with ghouls though?

Sister Imperator came into the sacristy and told Cardinal Copia it was time take a seat on the stage. Trixy was to behind him and stand behind his chair. Trixy was happy with this arrangement. She would be close to him at all times.

Sister Imperator took the mic first, quieting everyone down and chastising certain brothers or sisters of sin for manner of dress or general unruliness. She then made a few general announcements about dinner service, general cleanliness, and volunteer opportunities. Finally she introduced Papa Nihil to say a few words.

Papa Nihil slowly shuffled to the microphone, his oxygen tank squeaking behind him the entire way. Then he started rambling about who the fuck knows what. Something about a woman and a goat and that you couldn't feed her or the goat would bite you. It was very possible he was tripping balls. 

Papa Nihil finished up...whatever he was saying and made his way back to his seat. On his way though, he went around the back of the chairs and approached Trixy.

"I remember you!" He said smiling. Then he gave Trixy a big hug and a Werther's Original hard candy he fished out of his pocket and made his way back to his seat.

Sister Imperator then gave a very long and flattering introduction to Cardinal Copia. He rose to smattering applause and a notable amount of boos. He gave a slight bow and approached the microphone.

His speech was good. It was a little weird, pretty funny, and sometimes self deprecating, but also pretty clever. It was very him. He even introduced Pezzo. By the end she could tell the crowd still couldn't tell what to make of him yet though.

"Before we all scatter away for the day. " Copia said into the mic. "I would like to lead us all in one song in the name of Satan!"

The curtain at the back of the stage opened to reveal the band. Copia counted them off and they started jamming out Con Clavi Con Dio.   
From the side of the stage Copia grabbed the thurible waiting for him and he belted out the lyrics as if the song was written for him. He swaned around the stage amongst the band members with grace and ease. They in essence rocked the tits off the place.

As the song ended the place erupted. Many in elation at watching at such a performance but some still in anger. Then there was fighting amongst the brothers and sisters which quickly turned into an all out brawl. 

Trixy rushed forward between Copia and the crowd as Aether dragged Copia towards backstage. Trixy would have followed but Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil were in the sacristy. There was only the one door in there. They were trapped until this was settled.

Trixy stood at the front of the stage with her arms spread wide. This was going to have to be a big one. She had to hit everyone at once and all equally. On a scale of difficulty it was an eight out of ten.

She pulled up every bit of energy she could, focused, did her magical jazz hands, and let her spell wash out over the crowd. Everyone slowed down, then stopped moving and then dropped to the floor unconcious.

Sister Imperator popped her head out of the door to the sacristy. "What happened? Is it over?" She asked.

Trixy gave her a thumbs up and then promptly vomited blood on her shoes and passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair spent the night together and have a nice healthy breakfast.

Copia was beside himself with worry. Trixy had been unconscious for hours now. She shouldn't have pushed herself so hard like that. No. It was his fault. She was in danger because of him. He should not have riled the crowd up so much. He just wanted to make a great first impression and wobble a few asses.

Trixy groaned and rubbed her face. "Where the fuck am I?" She croaked.

"In your room." Copia said softly as Trixy sat up. "You collapsed after you cast that big spell. You have been asleep for about four hours."

"Yeah, that one took it out of me." Trixy said while Copia fetched her a glass of water. "Everyone okay?"

"From what I am told just some bloody noses and broken bones. Nothing serious." Copia said and handed her the glass. 

"Good." Trixy nodded. "I'm glad."

"Trixy," Copia sat back down beside her and grabbed her hand. "I don't think you should be my assistant anymore."

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Trixy waved her hand at him. "We are not going down that fucking narrative, so you can just forget that. I am a grown fucking witch and I don't need playing the stereotypical male role and protecting me by firing me. Understood?"

"I understand." Copia sighed. 

"Good. Now I have to tell you that you were fucking fantastic on that stage tonight." Trixy grinned.

"Do you really think so?" Copia asked looking hopeful. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Sweetie, you started a riot! Emeritus the Third never started a riot here." She laughed.

"So I was a good boy today?" Copia asked.

"You were a very good boy." Trixy smiled. "I'm afraid I'm too tired to reward you properly though."

"You said if I was good I could have whatever I want." Copia said. 

"I know I did, I'm just really really tired." Trixy whined.

"What I want though, is to just sleep in here with you tonight." Copia smiled.

"That works." Trixy said relieved. "Can we sleep now? I'm still just fucking beat."

"Absolutely." Copia said and stood up and pulled off his cassock leaving him nude.

"Just sleeping." Trixy remained him as she pulled her dress and jewellery off for better comfort.

"Just sleeping." Agreed Copia.

They both slipped under the covers naked, their bodies slightly touching in the smaller bed. They lied there in the dark trying to sleep and most definitely not thinking about fucking each other. Definitely not. Not one bit. Nope.

A half an hour late when neither of them were sleeping Trixy just mumbled "Eh, fuck it." and rolled on top of Copia straddling him. 

His hands immediately went to her hips grinding her into his quickly hardening cock. He sat up and his lips latched onto one of her tits pulling a low moan from her. They stayed like that grinding and kissing and sucking until he was fully hard and she was wet enough to begin to coat him.

Copia lied back down and Trixy lifted herself up a bit so he could enter her and then she lowered herself back down until he was fully inside. She then slowly rolled her hips so she could really savor him inside of her. The feeling of being so blissfully full. Copia moaned softly as he watched her gyrating above him. 

He suddenly grabbed her and rolled her on her back. "I think you have done enough work today." He said and kissed a line down her neck as he began slowly moving in and out of her.

There was no rush tonight. No haste. They had all the time in the world and that was the pace Copia set. Every thrust was an event of it's own. 

"Fuck, Biagio!" Trixy moaned. "This is practically torture."

"But it is the sweetest torture. Yes?" He thrust into her a little harder and they both moaned. "I love it when you use my name." He whispered.

"I love it when you fuck me, Biagio." Trixy whispered back. Copia moaned and began fucking her harder. "Tell me when you're gonna come. I want to swallow it."

"Oh shit! I come now!" Copia exclaimed and there simply wasn't time as he came inside her.

"Well...there goes my big finish." Trixy laughed.

"You caught me off guard!" Copia said in his defense.

"I had plans for that spooge, ya know." Trixy said. "It really good restorative qualities if I ingest it straight from the pipe and say a few words after."

"So...my spunk is like a...health drink?" Copia asked.

"Pretty much." Trixy replied.

"Why did you not say this earlier? After you were injured? Copia asked.

"I was pretty worked up and I just didn't think of it. Plus, there's a lot of knowledge floating around in this head, sometimes it's hard to access it all." Trixy explained. 

"I can understand that." Copia replied and kissed her knee. "Would you like for me to go down on you?

"I would like that very much." Trixy smiled. Copia bent down between her legs. "Wait...  
don't you want to clean me up first?" She asked.

"I like you just fine like this." Copia said and then ran his tongue from her hole to her clit.

"Oh, you dirty, dirty boy." Trixy moaned.

Copia continued his ministrations. Sucking, licking and in some cases nibbling at her cunt. He slipped two fingers inside of her and curled them just so, so that he hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside of her.

Trixy's orgasm crashed over her hard. She moaned Copia's name and clamped down on his fingers, her whole body shaking.

When she came down she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open and was only vaguely aware of Copia cleaning her up and pulling the blanket over her.

The next thing Trixy noticed was the smell of coffee. She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes to realize it was morning. She heard paper rustling and looked noticing Copia was at her desk looking at some of her research. He was already showered and dressed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trixy asked seriously.

"Good morning, Mia Cara!" Copia said smiling. "I was just looking at your work. It is incredibly good. You have done an amazing job."

Trixy flung the covers off and stood up. "Put the papers down and get away from my desk." She said lowly.

"I...um...okay." Copia stammered out and did as she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Do not ever look at my work, do not ever read my work, and do not ever touch my work. Ever."

"I am so sorry." Copia apologized. "I did not mean to upset you." 

"Just don't ever touch it again. Trixy passed him and headed into the bathroom without another word. She took care of her morning business and showed her bad mood away. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him like that. That was her research though, she didn't trust anyone touching it.

She came out with a towel wrapped around her and Copia was sitting in one of the armchairs.

"I had a coffee maker and coffee making things brought over. " Copia pointed to a little coffee bar that had been wheeled in at some point. "I also ordered breakfast.

"We should probably take breakfast in your room since it has an actual dining table. Plus, I need to use your computer to check in with Imperator."

"Yes. I ordered a big breakfast too." Copia agreed. "We are going to need more room."

A soft squeak could be heard from under Trixy's desk and Aradia appeared from underneath.

"There you are!" Trixy exclaimed. "I was getting worried about you!" She picked up the little grey rat and received little licks on the palm of her hand. "Where've you been pretty girl?" 

Copia joined her and bent his face close to Aradia. He periodically nodded or hummed as he listened to the rodent. 

Then he stood up straighter. "She has been organizing with other rats trying to listen for information." Copia said. " Some rats have heard some bad talk but no plots."

"Well, it was worth a shot." Trixy said and gave Aradia a kiss on her head. "Here you spoil her. I need to get dressed." 

She handed Aradia over to Copia and headed over to her closet. She dressed in a dark blue knee length dress, black leggings and black boots ankle boots. She also put all her jewelry back on. She dried her hair and left it long and loose and did her makeup in a more neutral look.

Trixy gathered up her clipboard and Copia unplugged and rolled the coffee bar out of the room. They made it to Copia's apartment with Trixy handling the doors.

Trixy plugged back in the coffee bar and poured herself a cup, adding her mocha creamer. She then made her way over to Copia's computer to boot it up and DM with Imperator.

The cleaning crew had done a great job. Trixy couldn't even tell that a fight had taken place here much less a bloody death. She still felt a bit queasy passing the spot the body had been though.

Copia got some food and treats for the rats and then made home himself some coffee. He joined Trixy at the computer, placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"What does Sister Imperator have to say this morning?" He asked.

"A lot." Trixy said. "She's bumping off the bulk of the meetings you had to attend. She wants you focused on on working with the band for now." 

"That's not so bad." Copia said. 

"She said you have a month." Trixy stressed. "In a month you're performing for the entire High Clergy."

"Still a month is a lot of time to practice." Copia said trying to be optimistic.

"She says that they expect new material as well. They want at least two new songs premiered during this performance."

"Shit." Copia sighed.

"I know." Trixy said. "Apparently the High Clergy are all in a tizzy after what happened last night and some of them are very... concerned about you having a witch in your corner."

"And here I just thought I had you in my bed." Copia leaned down and nipped at her earlobe playfully.

"This is serious, you know." Trixy tried to suppress her laughter. "How are you going to write two songs and become a rockstar in a month?"

"I will work very hard." Copia smiled and kissed her. "And I will make my goddess very proud."

"You'd better." Trixy smirked. "So, it's band practice today and lunch with Papa Nihil and then back to band practice. That's it. Oh, and your trike arrived."

"I hope Papa hasn't noticed the trike yet." Copia said wide eyed. 

Breakfast arrived and it was indeed a feast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, pancakes, toast, muffins, bagels, biscuits, gravy, and three types of juice.

They were both ravenous and barely talked as they ate as much as they could. Pezzo and Aradia scampered up onto the table to steal bits here and there as well.

"I think I have a book you need for your research." Copia said as they finished up.

"Another one?" Trixy smirked.

"When I was being a bad boy and touching things I shouldn't be touching I noticed a few things that reminded me of a book I have. 'The Fire Readings by Helga Grakfulton'" Copia said excitedly. "Have you heard of it?" 

"No" Trixy said suddenly interested. "I haven't heard of it."

"That is not surprising." Copia said. "There are only four copies. One of which, I own. I'll call down and have it waiting in the music room and you can read it during band practice, yes?"

"Won't you need me for like, assistant stuff during practice?" She asked.

"Not really." Copia shrugged. "I think we can handle getting our own water." 

"If you say so." Chuckled Trixy.

"Also, Pezzo and Aradia should stay here so they don't damage their itty bitty ears." Copia said as he pet Pezzo's head as he came up to steal more egg. 

"Good thinking." Trixy smiled.

Copia made his call to have the book brought out of storage while Trixy cleared their breakfast mess and set their dishes and leftovers on the cart and set it back out for the kitchen staff.

Trixy left out a muffin for the rats and was just getting ready to head out when Copia came up from behind and put his arms around her.

"Are you sure you don't have room left for a little health tonic?" Copia growled into her ear and prodded her ass a bit with the semi-hard bulge in his pants.

"You never stop do you?" Trixy chuckled.

"Not when you are around, my ebony eyed goddess." He purred.

"You have band practice to get to." She countered.

"They can spend the time tuning up while I get you nice and tuned up." He flirted.

"I honestly could use it though." Trixy said. "I really burnt myself out yesterday."

"Then how about we go into the bedroom and get you recharged, eh?" Copia tugged at her a bit, already getting a bit impatient.

"You're being a bit pushy." Trixy teased. "Got somewhere to be?"

"Yes. I have a very important appointment." Copia slid one hand down Trixy's body and cupped her sex through her leggings and her skirt. "I need to be right here immediately."

"Of course, Your Eminence." Trixy said politely. "We wouldn't want you to be late."

"Get in the bedroom." Copia commanded picking up the clue that they were switching this time around.

"Right away, Your Eminence." Trixy said and obediently headed into the bedroom. Copia followed her in and locked the door behind him.

He approached her and kissed her hard, fisting her hair with one hand and grabbing her ass with the other. 

"Take out my cock, Sister Miksa." Copia commanded. "I believe it needs your immediate attention."

Trixy slowly sank to her knees in front of Copia. She pulled out his cock, which was now fully hard, and slowly licked the underside of it. Copia's breath hitched and he let out a low moan.

She teased him for a bit. Licking, kissing, and swirling her tongue around the head before she finally took him fully into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. Copia's moan was loud and unrestrained. 

Trixy pulled his cock out of her mouth with a pop. "Am I doing well, Your Eminence?" She asked with false innocence.

"You are doing so well, Sister Miksa" Copia panted. "You do such invaluable work."

Trixy slowly slipped his hard member back into her wet mouth and began to bob quickly. It made Copia begin to pant and let out quick little moans. 

Trixy was so wet she could drown at any moment. She loved getting him so hot and turned on. She loved that she was doing this to him. She was making him feel this way. 

"I come!" He called out as he grabbed a fistful of Trixy's hair. He thrust into her mouth quickly and then came hard down her throat.

Trixy pulled back quickly and mumbled a few magic words. She trembled for a second and then went still. Her head fell back and she exhaled a plume of thick black smoke.

"Mmmm...That feels much better." Trixy moaned as she ran her hands down her body.

Copia looked down at her in complete awe. She was truly beautiful and amazing. A masterpiece made by Satan himself. He could feel himself begin to harden again already.

"I believe I still have that important meeting to get to, Sister Miksa." Copia practically growled.

"Forgive me, Your Eminence. Of course." Trixy said as she stood up.

"Take off those leggings then get up on the bed and lay down." He commanded as he stroked himself.

"Yes, Your Eminence." Trixy replied. She took the leggings off over her ankle boots and got up on the bed laying down with her head on the pillows as she was told. Copia walked to the foot of the bed and stared at her.

"Now lift your skirt and show me how you play with yourself." He instructed her. 

Trixy pulled her skirt up and spread her legs. She let her hand travel between her legs and tug aside the silk fabric of her pantie. She let her fingers slide through the slick wet lips of her pussy and began to pleasure herself.

Copia almost lost it when he realized how wet she was. It got him so fucking hot to know that he did that to her. He made her that wet. 

"It's time for your meeting, Your Eminence." Trixy purred. 

Copia crawled onto the bed an on top of her as fast as he could. He lined himself up and pushed his cock inside of her. 

"Mmmm...your cunt is the sweetest sin in all of creation." Copia moaned as he began thrusting in an out of her. The edge of her panties were rubbing against the side of his cock adding an extra sensation.

"Please make me come, Your Eminence." Trixy moaned as she ground her hips back into him. She was so close. He was hitting hitting that sweet spot inside her with each thrust. If he kept talking like that it wouldn't be long at all.

"Oh yes." Copia growled. "Come for me. Come around my cock my dark angel of sin." He punctuated the sentence by biting her neck drawing a slight amount of blood. Trixy felt her orgasm hit and she clung to Copia while he fucked her through it. He followed her moments later, coming deep inside of her. 

Copia rolled off of her and they both lied there next to one another for a few moments trying to catch their breath.

"We're so fucking late." Trixy groaned.

"Very worth it though." Copia said contentedly. "The ghouls will understand." 

"Yeah, tell me how understanding they are after you tell them the deadline." Trixy said sarcastically. "Anyway, we'd better get cleaned up and get going."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Band Practice and lunch with Nihil

Trixy and Copia made it to the music room very late. They were both a little tousled, a little sweaty, and slightly blushing. The ghouls just were standing around on the stage portion and looking bored.

"I apologize. Copia said. "There was a very important appointment I had to keep."

"Riiiiight." Dewdrop said sarcastically and narrowed his eyes. Cirrus and Cumulus giggled beside him.

"Escuse?" Copia asked, a little confused.

"Aww shit." Trixy realized. "We forgot the fucking peppermint oil."

The ghouls all started laughing together as Trixy and Copia both stood there blushing. 

"Okay fine!" Trixy snapped. "We were late because we had to bang one out! You know how it gets!"

"Yeah, yeah. We know how it gets, Trixy. Don't fucking worry about it." Aether said. "Just as long as we're not like constantly waiting on you two."

"We'll schedule better in the future." Trixy said. "Now, speaking of the schedule, Imperator has informed us that we are in here every day for a while." She took a deep breath. "She's given the Cardinal a month to master a set with the addition of two new songs. Then you're all to perform for the High Clergy."

"Well that's fucking bullshit." Grumbled Dewdrop.

"I think we can do that." Rain said. 

"We can definitely do that." Said Cumulus. "If there's any band that can, it's us."

"Right. Let's fucking do this then. Cardinal?" Aether said.

"Uh...right." Copia said. "Let's get get started."

Happy that things were in hand Trixy retreated to a little table and chair set in the corner where a book was lieing. Trixy sat down and picked up the copy of "The Fire Readings by Helga Grakfulton". 

It was a very old black leather bound book but other than that it was pretty unassuming. Would it actually hold any answers for her like Copia thought it would? She cracked it open and began reading as Copia and the band worked on set list plans and song ideas.

After an hour or so Trixy called the kitchen to have them send coffee and water down. She clicked down the reciever on the phone just in time to stop a fight between Fire and Mountain over who is supposedly playing out of tempo.

Trixy got them both to shut up and try back to work before heading back to her table to read. About twenty minutes later a cheery Sister came into the music room pushing a beverage cart.

"Hello, Sister Miksa!" The young woman said happily with a bright smile. "I take it you're ready for a coffee?"

"Definitely. Sister...?" Trixy ventured

"Sister Rossi." She answered. She was pretty, with bright blue eyes, soft features, and soft brown curls peaking out from under her veil. "I was told you like mocha. Correct?" 

"Yeah." Trixy said turning back to her book as the Sister began preparing her coffee.

"There you go, Sister Miksa. That should keep you till lunch." The Sister set a thermos down on the table in front of Trixy. "Should I tend to the Cardinal, or would you like to?"

"Have at it." Trixy said as she opened the thermos and deeply inhaled the lovely scent of mocha. She poured herself a cup and dove back into her book. It was a damn interesting read so far. 

Her reading was interrupted by the sudden sound of high pitched giggling. She looked up to see Sister Rossi giving Copia the biggest doe-eyed look she'd ever seen. She was even twirling one of those brown curls around her finger. 

Well, well, well. If it wasn't Copia's first fan girl! Trixy grinned at the thought. She was going to have to tease him relentlessly about this later.

Copia was just being Copia and was just excited to meet someone new. He was probably rambling on about something weird like Pezzo's favorite foods, Trixy figured. 

The ghouls however, was not quite as amused as Trixy was, since the Sister's presence was holding things up. Trixy sighed and put her book down. She supposed she was going to have to intervene.

"Cardinal, I apologize for the interruption, but I have a few notes I would like to go over with you." Trixy said in a pleasant voice. Trixy interrupted. The fan girl Sister shot her a quick dirty look.

"Ah, Trixy." Copia said. "I was just telling Sister Rossi here about how I could not get the splits to work for me even though I tried really hard."

"And I was telling the Cardinal how practice makes perfect." Sister Rossi said cheerfully.

"It does, Sister. We are are on a very tight schedule, however." Trixy said in a more authoritative tone. "If you would please give the ghouls their waters, I have some notes to go over with the Cardinal." She linked her arm around Copia's and ushered him over to her little table. 

"You were taking notes over here?" Copia asked. "I thought you were just reading."

"I was just reading, but your groupie was taling up too much time." Trixy said. "No splits though. I mean it. I promise we'll find a different way to showcase those legs of yours."

"Groupie?" Copia looked back over his shoulder at Sister Rossi with a confused look on his face. "Really? I thought she was just really friendly."

"Yeah, she wants to get real friendly with that dick." Trixy chuckled. "Don't forget your performance caused a bit of a stir. You're probably going to get a bit of interest thrown your way now."

"And you're really sure I cannot pull off the splits?" Copia asked disbelievingly. 

"No splits." Trixy said firmly. "Now be a good boy, drink some water, and get back to it. The band is getting antsy and we don't have a lot of time until lunch."

"Yes, my goddess." Copia said quietly before drinking some of his water and rejoining the band just as Sister Rossi was leaving.

Sister Rossi made sure to give Trixy another dirty look as she was leaving. Well, there went all hope of untainted coffee in her future, Trixy thought to herself as she settled back into her book. 

She was just getting back into her groove of reading and listening to the band when she heard Copia falter and apologize. She looked up and saw Copia was getting up from having tried and failed to do the splits again.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Trixy groaned. She stood up and stormed over to Copia. "What did we just talk about?" Copia hung his head and looked at the floor. 

Trixy spotted a big heavy ottoman against the wall that was just being used as extra seating. She got an idea and pulled it over to Copia.

"Alright, every time you feel the urge to do the splits, I want you to put a leg up on this and lean into it." Trixy said as she demonstrated the move. She put one foot up on the ottoman and leaned forward into it so that it stretched her other leg out. "Got it?"

"Yes, my G..grrreat assistant." Copia corrected himself.

"Good." Trixy said firmly. "Now from top. We got time for one more run through before lunch."

The band started run through Mummy Dust again under the watchful eye of Trixy this time. The ghouls were great, of course. Copia was singing great as usual but was still all over the place with his movements. He didn't know whether he should dance, or gesture, or where he should be. 

This song needed to be incredibly sexually charged too. He just looked silly. No one is going to rip their panties off if he's up there looking like a confused cartoon panda.

When they finished up with the song they broke for lunch. Trixy rushed Copia back up to their rooms so they both could change before meeting Papa Nihil.

Trixy changed to a black, long sleeved knee length dress and wore the heeled Mary Jane's and the belt that came with her now ruined uniform. Copia wore his red cassock and biretta.

"You've already pissed me off once today so you'd better be a good boy in here." Trixy said as they made their way to Papa Nihil's private quarters. 

"I was hardly bad today." Copia replied. "You are just being jealous about my groupie."

"Not one bit jealous actually." Trixy chuckled. "You're more than welcome to try and walk away from this luscious ass if you can."

"Mmmm...the most luscious of all asses." He growled into her ear and gave her ass a firm squeeze through her skirt as they approached the door to Nihil's quarters.

"Be good." She harshly whispered as she knocked on the door. A sister of sin answered the door.

"Your Eminence." The Sister bowed. "Papa Nihil is expecting you." She stepped aside for them to enter. 

The Sister closed the door behind them and then led them down a wood polished hallway to a grand dining room where Papa Nihil was waiting for them.

"Papa, your guest, the Cardinal has arrived." The Sister said and they all bowed.

"It is good to see you again Papa." Copia said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "You are looking very well."

Papa Nihil simply nodded and waved him off. Then he looked past Copia at Trixy and smiled broadly. 

"It's you!" He said excitedly. 

"Me, Papa?" Trixy asked confused. 

"Yes, tesoro!" Papa grinned. "Come here! Talk with your Papa!"

Trixy approached the table and sat down at the place setting to Papa Nihil's right while Copia sat across from her on Nihil's left.

The Sister hurried around the table filling glasses with wine and water then disappearing to the kitchen most likely.

"I had high hopes for you when my Vico told me about you." Nihil told Trixy. "I thought for sure you would get his temper under control."

"Our tempers clashed unfortunately." Trixy said. "I miss him though. Emeritus the Second was a great guy once you got past the evil candy coating."

"Still, I am very glad you are with the Cardinal." Nihil said as though Copia wasn't there. "The boy needs all the help he can get."

"I'm doing everything I can to help him, Papa." Trixy replied. "He's going to do great. Trust me, Papa."

"Because things need to calm down, Seestor Meeksuh. Did you know the High Clergy is asking me to just make another heir?" Nihil said as the Sister came back into the dining room and set large elaborate salads in front of each of them.

"You're shitting me." Trixy couldn't believe the High Clergy thought that would help anything.

"They are weak and afraid." Nihil said. "With you behind Copia he has a chance to be great. You should keep working on your research."

"I am, Papa." Trixy replied. "I'm very close." 

"If you need anything for it, let me know." Nihil said. "The church is at your disposal."

"Thank you, Papa. Your support and the support of the church is welcome and appreciated." Trixy said as she felt something cold and wet land between her breasts. 

She risked a quick look down and there sitting in her cleavage was a green olive. She looked up at Copia who was already lining up his second shot with another olive from his salad. A black one this time.

"We do have a library reserved for High Clergy members here." Nihil said. Apparently he was oblivious to the olive situation. "I could give you access for research purposes."

"That would help out so much, Papa." Trixy's face reddened as the black olive smacked into her chest and then rolled down her cleavage. She looked back over at Copia who had picked up another green olive.

"Biagio," she said calmly. "If you don't put that olive down, I will abracadabra it straight up your ass."

Copia sat there looking at her still holding the olive as if daring her to do something. 

"Now!" Trixy snapped fiercely and Copia dropped the olive and lowered his gaze. Nihil began laughing loudly. 

"Yes. I think you are just what the boy needs." He laughed. "I will let the head of the Restricted Texts you have access whenever you want."

They ate their salads politely without much more conversation other than abbey gossip and Nihil reminiscing. When they went to leave Papa Nihil gave Trixy a hug and another Werther's original. 

When they made it back to the music room Copia took off his cassock and biretta. Trixy was surprised that he wasn't freeballing. She wasn't surprised to find that underneath he was wearing one of his skin tight suits. A red one this time. He was looking for trouble today.

"Right. We need to talk about your stage movements." Trixy said charging ahead into work.

"What is wrong with them?" Copia asked.

"You're all over the place. You need to know where you're going and what you're doing before you do it. Like when you're seducing someone." Trixy explained. 

"Ah, I think I see what you mean." Copia said knowingly. "I must seduce and enrapture the audience."

"Exactly. Just slow it down a bit and react to the music." Trixy said and went back to her table as the band began to file back in.

They spent a few minutes strategizing and tuning and decided to take another stab at Mummy Dust. The difference was night and day.

Copia had gone from haphazardly hopping around to what could only be described as if hate fucking were a performance. It still needed fine tuning, but it was fabulous. They might actually pull this off after all.

The rest of the practice went smoothly as they went into the early evening. They said goodnight and split off in to two groups, Trixy and Copia going in one direction and the ghouls going in another.

Trixy and Copia arrived back at Copia's apartment with Trixy going in first to check for danger first before Copia was allowed in.  
They had a quiet dinner that they ordered up from the kitchens and made sure to feed and give the rats plenty of attention.

Once the rats playfully bounded away Trixy told Copia to go to the bedroom and wait for her. It was time for his punishment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment and Prayers, A Mysterious Cardinal Arrives, and An Injured Ghoul

"But I was a good boy today." Copia whined. I did so well at practice today."

"You embarrassed me in front of Papa Nihil!" Trixy snapped. "Did you think I'd just forget about the olives?"

"I could not resist." Copia shrugged his shoulders. "I was so bored and your breasts were so enticing of a target."

"Go into the bedroom and wait for me." Trixy commanded. "Don't touch yourself. Don't undress. Just wait for me."

"Yes, my Goddess." A shiver ran through Copia as his body reacted to Trixy's tone. 

He entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He stood at the foot of the bed waiting in nervous anticipation for what seemed like an eternity. Was this his punishment? Was she just going to leave him waiting all night? 

Copia began to sweat as he listened to the clock on the wall loudly tick the seconds away. He almost couldn't bare it anymore. He had to do something. He had to touch something. He had to touch himself. He had to touch her. He moved his hand to grip the hard bulge in his pants, but caught himself in time and snapped his hand back to his side. 

What was she doing out there? Was she waiting like a tiger to spring in and catch him being naughty? Was she touching herself? Had she forgotten about him? Copia panicked. She wouldn't forget about him would she?  
Copia was just about to go looking for her when the door opened and Trixy walked in.

"Enjoying your wait?" Trixy asked as she stood in the doorway. She didn't look amused. "I hope you don't think you're automatically getting playtime without a talking to first. You really did embarrass me today."

"I am sorry, Tesoro." Copia apologized hanging his head. "I do these things sometimes. I do not know why."

"This is a dangerous time for it, Biagio." Trixy said. She was going to say something else but as if on cue one of her security wards was going off at the elevator. One person and several ghouls were on their way up. "Fuck...looks like we may have company. Stay here."

Trixy quickly left the apartment locking it behind her and headed towards the elevator. She made it there just as the doors were opening. 

An incredibly handsome grey haired man in a cardinal's cassock stepped off. He had a closely trimmed salt and pepper beard and eyebrows, black eyeliner, a black upper lip, one blue eye, and one white eye. He was followed by ghouls carrying luggage. As soon as the man saw Trixy he stopped and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Cardinal Copia's assistant, Sister Miksa. Correct?" He asked in a friendly European accent. Trixy noticed that even though his hair was grey he was still quite young. He only looked to be in his mid thirties.

"Yes. Would you be Cardinal Fuller then?" She asked.

"Yes. I decided to return early when I learned about the state of how things have been here." He replied. "I figured you could use a few more level heads around."

"Definitely." Trixy replied. "Don't let me keep you though. I'm sure you've had a long trip and would like to settle in."

"That is very thoughtful of you. It has indeed been a long trip. Goodnight, Sister Miksa." Cardinal Fuller said and gave Trixy a slight bow before heading to his apartment.

Trixy headed back to Copia's apartment and found him nervously pacing in the bedroom where she had left him.

"Fuller is back." She said upon entering the room causing Copia to jump let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Good." Copia replied after his heartrate went back to normal. "Fuller is a friend. It will be good to have him here."

"Good. We don't need any more problems." Trixy said wearily. "I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Wait." Copia said softly as she started to turn away. "I was thinking while you were gone about why I did what I did and... I was jealous. When Papa was so proud about how you used to date his Vico and so sad that you didn't stay with him. I got jealous. Jealous of the attention you were getting from Papa, and jealous of the time you had spent with Emeritus the Second. I'm sorry. "

"Get up on the bed and lie on your back." She said smoothly.

Copia quickly did as he was asked without hesitation. He was ready for whatever she wanted to do to him. He was already so hard for her. 

Trixy pulled off her panties and climbed on the bed. His breath quickened and his heart pounded in his chest as she sat next to him and leaned her body over his.

"This is such a lovely shade of red." Trixy said as she ran her hand over the fabric of his suit causing his eyes to roll back. "It's such a sinful color. Are you a sinful boy, Biagio?"

"Yes, my goddess." He replied.

"Such a sinful boy in such a sinful suit." Trixy said smoothly and giggled. "Here's how you're going to apologize properly." She leaned in low next to his ear. "I want you to reach into those tight pants and pull out that cock. Then I want you to pleasure yourself while you tell me exactly why I should forgive you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, my goddess." He replied already unbuttoning his pants. He reached in and pulled his cock free from the restricting fabric the tip already weeping. 

Trixy bit her lip as the tingling and wetness between her legs increased. Copia's need and desire was intense and radiated off of him like heat. He stared directly at her, making eye contact with those powerful contrasting eyes. He began to stroke himself lightly and slowly.

"My ravishing and bewitching goddess,"He began in deep voice rasping with need. "I offer myself to you that I my seek your forgiveness. Worthy may I not be of your divine touch, worthy not of your exquisite thighs, worthy not of your perfect breasts, worthy not of your most luscious ass, or most of all your sweet, wet cunt. 

Forgive me of my foolish ways, though they are many. Forgive my jealous ways for they are foolish. You are a brilliant goddess and do not deserving of such despicable behavior.

I offer my body to you, I offer my cock, I offer all of the riches that my position can afford. I offer whatever you want of me, and I will take whatever you will give me." 

"nemA" Trixy said as she removed his slowly stroking hand from his cock lifted her skirt and straddle him as fast as she could. She was so wet she slid onto him with practically no resistance. 

She bounced up and down un him enthusiastically until Copia pulled her down to him and began snapping his hips up from below. Neither of them lasted long after that. Trixy came first screaming Copia's name, causing him to come seconds later.

"That was fucking incredible." Copia said in his afterglow. 

"You turned the tables on me." Trixy laughed. "How the hell am I supposed to resist being prayed to?" 

"How could resist praying to such a divine figure? Copia said after joining her in a laugh. We should turn in. Lots of work tomorrow." 

They cleaned up, went to bed, and slept peacefully and soundly cuddled together the entire night. When they woke they had rough and wild morning sex to start their day. 

They showered and dressed and made coffee. Copia was making some of his famous omelettes when Trixy felt one of her wards go off.

"Cardinal Fuller is coming over." She said from her place at the dining table where she was reading. 

"Great!" Copia said happily. "I will make him an omelette too!"

Trixy snapped her fingers and the door to the apartment opened for Fuller before he could knock. He looked in a little awkwardly.

"Uh, hello?" Fuller uttered as he entered.

"Anton!" Copia exclaimed. "Come in, my friend. Would you like an omelette?"

"Have I ever refused one of your omelettes?" Fuller laughed and sat down at the table with Trixy while Copia continued cooking. "Good morning, Sister Miksa. You look well. You are practically glowing."

"Thank you, Cardinal." Trixy replied setting her book aside for the moment. "Settling in well?"

"Quite well." Fuller said warmly. "It's good to be home. I just wish it were under better circumstances. When I heard about the riot, I packed straight away. It could have been much worse. The church is very lucky to have you, Sister Miksa."

"You're too kind, Cardinal." Trixy replied.

"I must confess that there is a slight motive for my kindness." Fuller smiled. "I was wondering if I might consult with you on a matter concerning a magical nature? I understand that you are busy with Cardinal Copia, but if you could perhaps schedule in a meeting soon, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course. I'll see what I can do." Trixy replied. It wasn't uncommon for someone to consult with her regarding magical artifacts, texts, or plannings of rituals. "I may be able to work something out during one of the band practices. Do you have an assistant I can work the details out with?"

"Unfortunately, my assistant stayed behind in Germany to continue our expansion efforts there. Really though he stayed for a girl." Fuller chuckled. "Just let me know when you are available. My schedule is rather free at the moment."

"Give me a bit to help Copia get settled into things with band practice and I'll see where we can work it in." Trixy said as she reached down and pulled a planner from a messenger bag next to her chair. She made a note in it before snapping it shut and putting it back in the bag. "Possibly next week some time."

"That would be perfect." Fuller said gratefully. "I appreciate it."

"Breakfast is served!" Copia announced as he approached the table and set two steaming and aromatic dishes in front of Trixy and Fuller. He then retrieved his own dish before joining them. "So, Anton. It has been so long! How was Germany?" 

"Ugh." Fuller rolled his eyes. "Boring and bureaucratic. You'd think it'd be easier. We own the land, just let us build on it."

"You know how these things are." Copia reassured him. "They always take so much time and patience. It is not an easy thing to be feared and distrusted as such."

"Jack is handling it now though." Fuller said. "He has come along quite far since you seen him last. I believe he may have outgrown his position."

"You must be very proud." Copia smiled.

"I am." Fuller returned his smile. "And congratulations on the promotion! I know you're having a rocky start, but it will calm down."

"If we can convince the rest of the High Clergy after the performance in a month's time, then I might have a chance." Copia said with a bit of grimness in his voice.

"You just focus on your work and I will try and talk the other members of the High Clergy." Fuller reassured him.

"Once Trixy performs the Rite of the Nine then she will unstoppable force!" Copia beamed. "I can just stand behind her while her and the Dark Lord take over everything."

"Are you truly that close?" Fuller asked his eyes wide in wonder.

"Mmm hmm." Trixy replied the best she could with a mouthful of omelette.

"That is marvelous." Stary eyed he leaned in closer to her. "You know, I have witch blood in me as well. I know a few spells, but not much. Maybe you could teach me a few things when things calm down?"

"She will be plenty busy even after the big concert." Copia said coolly. "Trixy, maybe you should see to the rats and then head down to the music room while I catch up with Cardinal Fuller."

"You'll need an escort." Trixy countered.

"I'll handle that." Copia replied. "Oh, and remember to grab an extra water bottle on the way out. You know how thirsty I get."

"I certainly do, Your Eminence." Trixy replied with a tight smile as she got up from the table.

She gave the rats food, refilled their water and gave them their morning love and attention. She then grabbed her bag and Copia's water and her thermos of coffee and headed out of the apartment leaving the two Cardinals to catch up.

Trixy didn't understand what that power move was about though. Was he marking his territory? Did he feel threatened by Fuller? 

She had to admit Fuller was a hottie and a half. There was just no getting around that. And a witch too? Male witches were extremely rare. It almost made her wish she still had a uterus. 

She stepped into the music room to find no one had arrived yet. She sighed into the blissful silence. It had been a bit since she had gotten any alone time. She made her way to her tabe and sat down with her book.

The quite was comforting at first, yet the longer she sat, the more lonely she felt, and the more empty the room felt. Oh, the irony! 

If she had the time she'd run off to the woods and try and summon the spirit of Emeritus the Second. He rarely showed up and spent most of the time bitching about being bothered. Just hearing him bitch always made her happy though. She missed Vico...deeply. Everyone bringing up their past together lately had been making her miss him even more than usual.

He was temperamental and ruthless, but he was also smart and somehow always good company. Even after they had broken up Trixy couldn't stay away from him. They even continued sleeping together. 

Vico had been a Dominant Daddy in bed of course. Trixy didn't mind. She only minded when he tried to extend his control beyond the bedroom. That's when she had to end things romantically with him and just be sort of best friends with benefits. 

Just then the doors opened and the band began filing into the music room, stirring Trixy from her thoughts. Dewdrop was the first to notice her and he quickly scanned the room looking for Copia. Seeing he wasn't there the ghoul strutted over to Trixy.

"Where's your boy toy?" He asked in a snippy manner.

"Catching up with Cardinal Fuller. He'll be along shortly." Trixy replied.

"Does he have a security escort?" Dewdrop asked loudly and slowly as if she were stupid.

"He said he would arrange for one. Good enough?" Trixy asked looking up and giving him as much of a stink eye as she could.

"It better be good enough." Dewdrop growled at her.

"Look." Trixy sighed. "I don't know what the fuck is up your ass, but he ordered me down here and said he'd get an escort. I may be fucking him, but he is still my boss."

"Are you really that much of a pushover?" Dewdrop loomed over her. "Can I just order you around too?"

"Fuck you." Trixy snapped.

"Oooooh...I bet you'd like to wouldn't you?" Dewdrop growled. "Or do I need to get promoted a few times first?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Trixy practically spit at him."

"You sure do like them high ranking boys don't you?" 

"Dew! Get your shit together!" Aether yelled from across the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dewdrop turned towards the others and left Trixy alone.

Trixy breathed a sigh of relief. She suspected Dewdrop still had a bit of his feral nature left in him. It scared her and excited her at the same time. Every time she got too close to him all of her senses stood at attention. "Stop it." She muttered to herself. The last thing she wanted to think about right now was yet another man.

Of course she had just barely completed that thought when Copia walked in. He looked serious and tense. 

"I need you to take notes on the practice today." He said as he walked up and grabbed his water from the table. "I need some direction as to what needs to be improved."

"As you command, Your Eminence." She smirked and pulled a notebook pen from her bag. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"You could check with me before you promise your time to another Cardinal." Copia scowled.

"I didn't promise to teach him anything, he just asked." Trixy replied slightly confused.

"I'm talking about the other thing." He said. "The consultation, or did you not think I heard you agree to that?"

"We haven't set a time or a day or anything. If he asks again, I'll just say I'm too busy or I'll see about working it in after hours." Trixy replied.

"That is fine. Just remember you are *my* assistant." Copia said. He leaned in closely to her and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Maybe I should remind you later, eh? I wonder what wonderfully delicious things I could do to remind you." 

"We'll see, Your Eminence." Trixy replied smoothly.

"Are we doing this? Or do you two need to fuck again?" Aether called over.

"We're coming!" Snapped Trixy.

"You both *came* an hour and a half ago and you know it." Swiss laughed. "And by the smell of things if we don't break you two up now, it's going to be another hour and a half before we can get started."

Trixy grumbled her way over with Copia following behind looking slightly pleased with himself.

They made a few plans for what to practice and jumped right in with Trixy taking notes. Though the notes soon became useless as Trixy soon began stopped them to correct Copia frequently. 

She started correcting his stances, showing him how to handle the microphone in a flashier manner, and giving him ideas of what to do and where to go during instrument solos. Copia listened intently and followed directions obediently the entire day.

It had come time to pack up for the day. Ember had even arrived to help clean up, much to the dismay of Dewdrop, whom had decided to absolutely hate Ember for some unspoken reason. 

Trixy said a quick hello to Ember and then her and Copia were walking to collect her bag when they heard a crash from behind them.

Fearing the worst Trixy instantly whipped around grabbing Copia and throwing him to the ground behind her.

The ghouls were pulling two large heavy amplifiers off of Dewdrop's leg. Trixy rushed over to see how she could help but by the time she got over there the amps had been moved. Dew sat growling lowly and dangerously. His leg was obviously broken. 

"Shit. Okay let's all just back away slowly." Mountain said calmly and evenly. "Let's give our good buddy Dew some space."

"Trixy stays." Dewdrop growled. 

"Okay." Trixy said gently with her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Everyone else backed off.

"I want you to set it and get me back to my room." He snapped. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Trixy said calmly. "I got it." 

She grabbed his leg and with the ease of someone whose definitely done this before, and quickly and without warning set the broken bone. Dewdrop let out a loud growl but kept himself in check.

"Okay. Help me up and get me back to my room." He said breathing heavily. 

Trixy helped him up and slung his arm over her shoulder taking some of his weight. They slowly made their way out of the music room with Trixy making quick arrangements for Copia to be escorted by Ember.

They made painfully slow progress through the hallways. There wasn't much Trixy could do about it magically either. So little magic worked on ghouls and she didn't want to upset him by trying anything.

Every now and again Dewdrop would bark out a direction to his room and after a while they finally made it. She helped him inside the tiny room and onto the bed.

"Is there anything I can get you before I go?" She asked him. He looked so tired.

"No. You've helped enough. Thanks." He replied. "I'll be okay after I sleep."

"Good. Before I go though, I'm curious. Why me?" Trixy asked. "Why not one of your bandmates?"

"You stood a better chance of surviving." He survived.

"How's that?"

"I wanna fuck you more than I wanna kill you." He replied. "If you decide to attend the next orgy, keep me in mind, would you?" He winked at her from behind his mask.

"Okay. I'm going to go then." Trixy blushed fiercely as she hustled out the door as fast as possible.

"So soon?" She heard Dew say as the door closed. What the fuck? Also, he attended the general orgies? That was uncommon for a ghoul. Mainly because they tended to injure what they fucked. Maybe he was more tame than she thought. 

She sighed and hurried quickly back to Copia's apartment. Hopefully he remembered to grab her bag. She didn't want to have to go all the way back to the music room.

Then she decided it was Copia and of course he would forget her bag, so she went to the music room to get it. When she got there she found it on the table where she left it. 

Bag in hand and well into the evening Trixy finally opened the door to Copia's apartment. She walked in and set her bag on the breakfast bar and froze.

The apartment was dark but for a few dim ambient lights. Copia was nowhere to be seen but sitting in the dim light on the sectional was Cardinal Fuller.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns for a visit from beyond the grave.  
> *Lots of smut  
> *Bit of Angst
> 
> Merendina = Little Snack

"Trixy! Thank goodness you're alright!" Fuller said jumping up from his seat. He was dressed casual tonight in a white tshirt and jeans. "We were worried sick about you. I had Biagio go lie down. You're not hurt ard you?" 

Fuller strode over to her and clicked on the lights for the breakfast bar to look her over. This close she could sense the magic in his blood. He smelled like a thunderstorm.

"No. No, I'm fine." Trixy answered backing up slightly. "It was just tense and weird is all."

"Thank the Dark Lord." Fuller said. "I'll wake up Biagio. Oh, and before I forget, the reason I came by in the first place." He pulled out a black stone with magical markings on it from his pocket. "It was my grandmother's. She never told me what it is or what it does. I was hoping you could figure out in your spare time and get back to me. I figured bringing it over to you would save you the trouble of having to find time for a meeting."

Trixy took the stone from him and looked it over. She recognized it immediately and internally became quite excited, but didn't say so. She at least wanted to play with it a few times before giving it back. 

"I'll have to look a few things up but it shouldn't be a problem." Trixy replied casually. 

"Thank you." Fuller replied. "I'll go get Biagio."

Fuller walked away and disappeared into Copia's bedroom and Trixy hastily tucked the stone into her bag. She heard some quick muffled conversation and then Copia practically sprinted out of the bedroom.

"Thank Lucifer you are okay!" Copia wrapped his arms tightly around Trixy and picked her up off of her feet. "I was so worried!" He began peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

"Biagio, stop!" Trixy squealed. "That tickles!" 

"Mmmm...Maybe I should tickle other areas too." Copia growled as he set her down and began to kiss his way down her body. He running his hand up her thigh and settled it between her legs.

"Ahem." Fuller got their attention with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'll just be on my away then. So...um...glad you're safe Trixy and...um...if...well...if either of you are going to the next orgy...well..I'll be there...and...come find me." He looked around awkwardly for a moment, his face turning a lovely shade of scarlet. "Okay. Goodnight then."

He walked out of the apartment quickly and as soon as the door clicked shut Trixy and Copia looked a one another.

"I forgot he was here." Copia said trying not to laugh. 

"I forgot too." Trixy replied and started to chuckle. "And Dewdrop told me to look for him at the orgy too! Isn't that weird?" 

"Dewdrop? Is that why he wanted you to help him?" Copia asked.

"He said I was safe because he would prefer to fuck me than kill me. Then told me to look for at the next orgy if I was going." Trixy explained. 

"I suppose that makes sense in some weird ghoul logic way." Copia shrugged. "As long as you are safe. That is what matters." He embraced her and kissed her deeply. "Perhaps we should call it an early night. It has been a long day."

"It has. Would you mind if I slept in my own room tonight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Copia smiled. "Besides if we keep going at this rate, I may break a hip. I am not as young as I used to be."

"You're not *that* old you silly man." Trixy laughed." I'll see you in the morning. They kissed once more then Trixy grabbed her bag and left Copia's apartment going to her own room. 

When she entered she locked the door and did a simple spell to keep anyone from hearing anything going on in her room. She then pulled out the black stone from her bag and placed it on her nightstand. She dropped her bag on the floor and stripped off her clothing.

"Il va tuhl kan Vico tah voh mohrd." She said as she held her hand over ther stone. It glowed for a moment and then nothing. Trixy sighed with disappointment. Maybe it was defective or something.

"Why can't you just let me rest in peace?" A grumpy Italian voice said from behind her.

Trixy spun around and there he was. Emeritus the second stood wearing his face paint, robe, and mitre just as he was when he was entombed in the catacombs. 

"I miss you." She said. "I always miss you. Also, this time I have a Rutgala stone and can summon you more privately *and* in a more corporeal form." She booped his nose for emphasis as he scowled at her.

"You summoned me up here for sex?" Emeritus bitched. "You realize I'm serving in Hell and am practically dripping in it down there? And from what I hear, you are fucking pretty much nonstop yourself. How is Rat Boy these days by the way?"

"Now, Vico. Don't be an ass. That's not the only reason I summoned you, though it us part of it." Trixy smiled. "I also want you to take a look at my research. You're the only one I ever trusted enough with it."

"You expect me to do your work for you too?" He complained.

"Please, Papa?" She asked sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Get on your knees." Emeritus said coolly pulling away from her and walked over to her desk sitting down. Trixy obeyed and got on her knees. "Crawl over here and lift my robes." He commanded and again Trixy obeyed going slow and being sure to give him a show. She lifted his robes to find him completely unexcited. "Well?" He motioned to his limp cock. "If I have to work, so do you."

Tricky took him in her mouth and began slowly sucking as he began to pick up her notes and read. He got hard slowly, little by little, but once he was fully engorged he was so big she had to use her mouth and both of her hands to help the process. She didn't know how much longer her jaw was going to last. Had he gotten bigger in hell?

"I do not have the answers you are looking for." He said finally, putting down a stack of papers on the desk. 

"Well, shit." Trixy said Emeritus's cock making a popping noise as she pulled it from her mouth.

"I think I know who might though." Emeritus said. "If you let your Rat Boy look at this, he might actually have more insight. The man is much smarter than he seems."

"It makes me nervous." Trixy said.

"I know, Merendina. Whenever you are ready, he should have answers for you though. It's the best I have for you." He leaned down close to her. "Now turn around."

Trixy shuffled around on her hands and knees until she was facing the opposite direction. She wasn't ready when his gloved palm struck her ass and she gasped at the shock and the slight sting.

"You should have worn the garter belt and stockings." Emeritus said as he rubbed the recently slapped ass cheek. "I enjoyed snapping the straps." 

"I...I don't have them anymore." Trixy replied knowing he wasn't going to like particularly pleased with that.

"That is just rude." Emeritus smacked her ass again. "You call me up knowing you have thrown my favorite garments away." He smacked her ass harder this time. "You also made me work." He smacked her ass even harder this time making Trixy groan. It stung more as he had removed his gloves while he spoke. 

"I'm so sorry, Papa." Trixy said as sweetly and innocently as she could. 

"Oh, don't think you're getting off the hook that easy." Smack. "You think you can just call me whenever you want?" Smack. "Make me do your work for you?" Smack. "And you don't even have the decency to wear what I like." Smack. "It's disgraceful." Smack. "You're really going to have to pay dearly for this, Merendina." Smack. "Get up on the bed."

"Yes, Papa." Trixy replied as she scrambled to her feet. She was already practically dripping for him. There was a bit a guilt sitting in the back of her mind though. A thought of Copia popped into her head for a second. This wasn't exactly cheating was it? Vico was dead. They hadn't exactly discussed exclusivity either.

"Problem?" Emeritus asked as he stood up from the desk chair and came up behind her.

"No...no problem, Papa." Trixy answered.

"Are you worried about the Rat Boy?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. "He does not own you. No one does. No one ever could. Not even me." He held her a little tighter. "If you are uncomfortable, I can go. I would like to say though, I have missed you too. Very much."

She melted back into the warmth of his body. It felt so good to be with him again after so long of not having him. 

"Stay." She said softly. Emeritus turned around and kissed her fiercely. 

He picked her up and placed her on the bed, no longer bothering with commands. For a few moments he just stayed on top her, kissing her. Him still in his robes and her completely naked. Trixy could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. 

"Someone has been playing rough with ghouls." He noted as he traced the faint scar on Trixy's shoulder with his fingers and then his tongue. "Did the ghoul live?" 

"No." Trixy answered.

"Good." Emeritus said. He began slowly kissing and sucking his way to Trixy's breasts. He bit at her nipples making her moan and shudder. 

"That's it. Sing sweetly for your Papa." He said trailing a hand down between her legs. He placed the pad of thumb between the lips of her cunt and applied pressure to her clit. He didn't move it, just applied pressure. It was just enough to frustrate Trixy. 

Trixy began to whine. She began to focus as much as she could on staying still. The moment she moved Emeritus was going punish and frustrate her even more. 

Emeritus bit her nipple and at the same time pulsed his thumb against her clit. It was enough to make Trixy lose focus for just a moment and buck her hips as she moaned.

"Tsk tsk, naughty girl." Emeritus smirked up at her from under the mitre still on his head. "I don't believe I gave you permission to move yet. You are going to have to sing me many songs for that, Merendina."

"Yes, Papa." Trixy replied.

Emeritus kissed his way down further down her body till he made it to her wet core. He licked a long path up the center and began swirling and flicking his tongue in a well practiced and artful manner.

Trixy began to moan and shake, her orgasm building quickly with her need. As soon as she got close Emeritus would stop focusing on kissing her thighs until she calmed down. He did this several times until she she couldn't take anymore.

"Please...please, Papa." Trixy whined shakily.

"What is it that you wish from me, Merendina?" Emeritus asked, pausing his ministrations to kiss her thighs yet again.

"Please fuck me, Papa." She moaned. "I need you inside of me. Please...I...I crave the wand." She knew that would do it. He loved it when she threw lyrics into bedroom talk.

"Mmmm...Should I give you what you crave then?" He asked as he plunged two of his fingers inside of her. Trixy's back lifted off of the bed in an arch as she moaned loudly. "Should I give you my cock and fuck you?" 

He moved his body back over hers and kissed her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. Trixy was so close. Just a little more. So Emeritus of course pulled his fingers from her.

"Or should I keep you just like this? Beneath me moaning, shaking, and begging to cum." He kissed her again his tongue sliding into her mouth. She could taste herself on him. 

"Please, Papa. It's been too long since I've had you." She begged.

"You're right. It's been too long. I shall make you wait no longer." Emeritus answered and pushed himself up on his knees. He removed his mitre and robes and threw them aside. 

Trixy noticed his face paint hadn't smudged at all. It also didn't stop at the bottom of his neck in fat brush strokes anymore. The black paint continued down his chest and shoulders like the roots of a tree. It was part of him.

He positioned himself between her thighs and rubbed his long length through her wettness a few times coating himself in her juices. Then he grabbed her ass with both hands and thrust himself into her. 

He fucked at a rough and fast pace, lifting her ass off the bed to meet his thrusts better. Trixy's orgasm was building quickly and it wasn't long before she was shaking and whimpering. 

"That's it, Amore. Come for me." He said, breathing heavily and his voice raspy with lust. 

Trixy felt herself squeeze him as she came. It rolled through her body like a warm electric wave. She shook and gasped and when it was over Emeritus was kissing her and praising her. He then raised back up to his knees and pulled out of her.

"Flip over." He said as he looked at her and rubbed himself slowly. Trixy did as she was told, flipped herself over and getting on her hands and knees. She was still trembling.

Emeritus corrected her positioning by pushing her head down and having her rest on her elbows. He then slapped her ass a few more times before entering her roughly from behind. 

He continued to fuck her roughly and she came again quickly. Emeritus then pulled her up by her hair and pulled her against him. He bent then down a bit so she was in his lap and began slowly thrusting in a circular motion. 

He was hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. He reached his hands around grabbing one her breasts with one and focusing the other on her clit. 

"I want us to come together now." He growled into her ear. "Will you do that for me, Amore?"

"Yes, Papa." She was already close again. She had forgotten how overwhelmingly good he felt inside her. In the past there were nights she would lose count of how many times she would orgasm. If only they weren't on a time limit.

"I'm coming." He grunted as his hips stuttered and he grabbed onto her tightly. Trixy felt his cock throbbing inside of her and it spurred her orgasm. She came so hard she saw spots.

Afterwards they fell into a tangled and sweaty mess on the bed. Touching each other lightly and comfortably.

"Your ass is nicer than I remember." Emeritus remarked.

"I eat a lot of carbs." Trixy joked. "Your cock is bigger than I remember."

"You are just with a lot of inadequate men." He replied.

So, how's hell treating you?" Trixy asked.

"Decent." He replied. "Though there is something I really want to tell you but I don't know if I should."

"Oh, just tell me." Trixy pinched at him. "You know how I get when I'm curious."

"Yes, I know! Stop that!" He said grumpily. "This is important." Trixy stopped and looked at him seriously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Since you have gotten close to completing your research the Dark Lord has taken an interest. He is paying attention."

"Should I be honored or terrified?" Trixy asked.

"Both?" Emeritus replied. "This could be an advantage for you though. If you speak His name, He is listening." 

"Makes sense." She said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Completing the rite is a big deal and pretty intimate. Him and I will be linked afterwards. I'm sure He's pretty curious about who I am." She looked at Emeritus and smiled. "You could always tell him all about me. You certainly have a lot of intimate knowledge."

"I certainly do." He replied cracking a small smile back which looked sinster with the face paint. "I should get back before we run out of time."

"Yeah." Trixy whispered.

"You should let me rest from now on." Emeritus said. "We'll see each other again one day. Just let me rest till then."

"I miss you though." Trixy said, grief edging the words.

"I know." He reached out and caressed her face. "I miss you too. You can live without me though." 

"I don't want to." Trixy sighed.

"You need to. Besides it'll make it that much better when we finally see each other again." He pulled her closer and kissed her again. "I gotta go."

"I know." Trixy said letting him get up. She watched sadly as he dressed himself in his discarded items of clothing from around the room. 

She knew he was right. She had never really let him go after his death. She summoned him every chance she got even though she knew it frustrated him to see her and not be able to touch her.

When she saw that stone in Fuller's hand, raising Vico in the flesh was the first thing she thought of and the only thing she had wanted to do. 

"See you in Hell, Merendina." He said fully dressed and hovering his hand over the stone. "I love you." He placed his hand on the stone and his form began to disappear.

"I love you too." She whispered back as he vanished. Then in the emptiness of the room, she rolled over and cried herself to sleep into her pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and Unexpected Visitors

Three days. It had been three whole days since Trixy had helped Dewdrop and it was early morning. Far too early. Copia was hurrying around his kitchen in his short robe doing his best to make Trixy a special breakfast. 

For the past few nights Trixy hadn't been herself. She had been distant, she seemed sad, and had been sleeping in her own room. They hadn't slept together at all. What was all fire was now all ice and it was driving Copia mad.

He had tried talking to her about it, but she wasn't saying anything except claiming exhaustion. He had also interrogated Dewdrop in case the ghoul had done something to upset her. Dewdrop claimed to have done nothing wrong and and Copia believed him. The ghoul was a lot of things but he wasn't a liar.

He went over every detail of that day over and over again trying to figure out if there was some little thing that he possibly did or said that upset or hurt her. He just didn't understand it and the more he didn't understand it the more frustrated he became.

"Shit!" He cursed as yet another egg had met it's end on the marble tile of the kitchen floor.

He was trying his hand at making eggs Florentine with a smokey mornay sauce as a surprise for Trixy. Unfortunately, his skills in the kitchen began and ended with omelettes and he had no fucking idea what he was doing. 

There was gruyere cheese and spinach all over the kitchen as well as several failed attempts at poaching eggs. Copia was currently sweating a cursing over the boiling pot frantically.

Trixy opened the door to the apartment just as the smoke alarm started to go off. Copia's mornay sauce had burned and with frustration he grabbed the pot from the stove and chucked it in the sink. He stood in the kitchen in utter defeat. 

"Uhhh...everything okay in here?" Trixy asked as she approached the breakfast bar. Copia yelped in surprise and spun around. 

"No!" Copia pouted. "I wanted to make you special suprise breakfast to cheer you up but I screwed it up."

"Biagio, you didn't have to go through all of this for me." Trixy said as she turned off the fire alarm.

"Tesoro, I will happily make a big mess every morning if it will get you to smile for me." Copia said hopefully. "You have not been yourself and I miss you."

"I'm sorry, Biagio." She said approaching him. "I know I've been distant lately. I've just been dealing with some stuff emotionally. I'm okay. I just needed a minute." She put her arms around him pulling him close and smiled. "Thank you for the uh..."

"Eggs Florentine." Copia finished with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Exactly. The eggs Florentine. It was very sweet of you." Trixy kissed him and felt him immediately grow hard. "Goodness, sweetie. Do you have a breakfast burrito in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"I am always happy to see you, Tesoro." He said smoothly while grinding himself against her. 

"I think I'm going to need to check and see exactly just how happy we're talking here." Trixy lifted the hem of his short robe and wasn't at all surprised to find him freeballing and proudly erect.

She sunk to her knees in front of him immediately earning a moan from Copia. She took him in hand and gave a long lick to the underside of his shaft. That's when Copia came in her hair with a loud grunt.

"Oh shit!" Copia exclaimed. "I am so sorry! I got too excited!"

"Aw come on! I just washed my hair!" Trixy groaned.

"I am so so sorry." He repeated. "Why don't you go jump in my shower and I'll call for breakfast and for cleaning services." He pushed her off towards the bedroom his face beet red.

Copia was mortified. He had been missing her and she had just looked so damn good in that red dress she was wearing. Still, he could salvage the morning if he tried. 

He made his phone calls and hurried off to the bathroom where Trixy was still in the shower. He stripped off his robe and joined her.

He didn't make any smooth or silly comments. He simply stepped in and began washing her body. He knew she had already washed it earlier but he wanted to do it himself. 

He took his time. Washing her slowly and intimately. Then when he felt it was right, he knelt down and ate her out until she was breathless and coming against the shower wall. Afterwards Trixy helped Copia wash himself resulting in a steamy but quick fuck against the shower wall. 

They rinsed off and dried off afterwards. Trixy did both of their hair and makeup and they got dressed. Copia opted for his black cassock and biretta. 

They emerged to a loud an official sounding knock on the door. Both breakfast and the cleaning crew had arrived and at once the apartment became a flurry of activity. Brother, Sisters and ghouls zipped around the place either cleaning or setting up the table. 

Trixy took the opportunity to check for messages from Imperator on the computer while Copia just tried to remain out of everyone's way. Trixy tapped away at the computer letting Sister Imperator know that Copia and the band were working hard and settling into the swing of things well. Hopefully, that would keep the woman off of her back for a bit. She had just clicked send when the world dissolved to black.

There was no grassy field, birds, rats, or wolves this time. This time there was just a silhouette of a man in front of fire. There was drumming. It was loud and coming from everywhere. The fire felt so hot that it could singe her hair. 

"Beatrix." A smooth deep voice said slowly. The sound of it surrounded her and rang inside her head, it slid under her skin, and it melted into her bones. The drumming was her heartbeat. It stopped.

She came back to consciousness to find herself lieing on the sectional covered with a throw blanket. She sat up quickly with a bit of panic. How long had she been out? Were they late?

She scanned the room looking for Copia but didn't see him. Instead she found a much more unexpected guest sitting at the dining table and eating, what she assumed was, her breakfast. 

"You're awake!" Papa Nihil said with a huge smile. "I sent the boy off to his dancing lessons. Come! Eat something!"

"Um...Sure Papa." Trixy said uneasily as she got up from the sectional. 

She joined him at the table and poked and prodded at her plate as Nihil grinned at her from across the table. It was very unnerving.

"Tell me, Seeestor Meeeksah," Nihil leaned forward. "What did the Dark Lord say to you?"

"Ohhhhh..." Trixy now realized that wasn't a vision, but a visit from the Dark Lord Himself. "Nothing. Just said my name."

"He's getting impatient." Nihil chuckled. "This is bound to stir things up around here even more." 

"How so?" Trixy asked.

"Any High Clergy in the building now knows that Lucifer paid a visit to someone, but will not know to whom. I knew though." He looked proud of himself. "You must keep this to yourself though. And you must focus on your work. Maybe we get someone else to help the boy?"

"No! No need to bring anyone else in on this." Trixy said rather more hastily than she intended to.

"What if I have Seestor assign that ghoul that runs the errands to you?" Nihil offered.

"Who, Ember?" Trixy thought about for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose if he could just check in on us around meal times, that would help out a lot."

"Done." Nihil grinned. "Now you can focus on your research and not serving the boy."

"You should cut him some slack, you know. He's doing a good job." She hated hearing Nihil refer to Copia in such a way. Copia worked hard. "And I don't serve him, I care for him. There's a difference."

"Apologies, Seestor." Nihil said with a gentle smile. "I am a rude old dude sometimes." They both chuckled at that. "I should go. If Seestor finds out I'm out without an escort she'll have my hide."

"Perhaps I can call an escort for you, or escort you back myself?" Trixy offered.

"No thank you." He waved her off as he got up and headed to the door. "It's more fun to sneak."

"Be careful, Papa." Trixy said.

"You too." Nihil grinned almost ominously as the door closed.

Trixy sat in the silence for a moment letting the weight of what had happened wash over her. She dropped her fork and trembled with excitement, her eyes tearing up. 

It hadn't seemed real when Emeritus the Second had told her that Lucifer was paying attention. It had just felt more like encouragement than anything. Now she was quite literally feeling the heat. It was thrilling.

That settled it. She would show Copia her research. She would let him touch every book, every page, and every note if it would help her reach her goal. That meant she needed to come clean about Emeritus the Second.

Trixy got up from her chair, shaking and full of nervous energy. She sought out the rats and gave them extra snuggles and treats. Pezzo was particularly happy about that and bounded off with his food while Aradia wanted more attention. 

"Sorry, little lady." Trixy said to the rat. "I need to head down to the music room. I'll see you later though." She kissed Aradia on her head, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

When she made it to the music room the group was working on Absolution and doing well with it. Though the music came to a halt once they noticed she had arrived.

"Tesoro!" Copia yelled out into the microphone causing it to screech with feedback. "Eh, sorry." He put the microphone on the stand and ran over to her. "Tesoro, are you well? It was not too stressful this time was it? I made you as comfortable as possible. I am so sorry for leaving you with Papa Nihil, but he ordered me to come to practice and I could not disobey. Are you okay? Was it...Him? I felt His presence somewhere nearby. Did He come to see you?" He was speaking very fast and worriedly. 

"It was." Trixy whispered back to him excitedly. "He didn't say anything except my name, but he knows I'm close."

"That's amazing, Amore." Copia replied. "I am very proud of you."

"There's a lot we need to talk about." She said more seriously.

"Of course, of course! I want to hear every detail!" He kissed her hand and smiled at her.

"Are you two done?" Aether called out.

"Go on. We'll talk later." Trixy gave him a quick kiss. 

"Till later." He bowed and winked at her before rejoining the others. 

She sat at her table and watched him do his thing. Though she was mostly pondering how to talk to Copia about their relationship. She knew she was going to have to tell him about Vico as well. It wouldn't be fair to keep him in the dark about it. She was afraid. She didn't want to lose him, but she was worried she might. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. He was so excitable and passionate. He also had the jealous streak.

She watched him sway his hips side to side as he sang and thought about how quickly they'd become attached to one another in such a short time. How much would it hurt if he broke things off? Would he fire her too? What would happen to her then? Would she be able to get her old room back? Would she ever be able to finish her research without his help? 

She definitely hadn't missed that "Amore" he'd just used. Just like Papa Two would use when they were deep in the throes of passion. Her heart ached even more.

Even if they somehow stayed together she was going to have to insist upon an open relationship and she wasn't sure he was going to take that well either. 

If she survived the Rite of the Nine, she would be Lucifer's consort. Copia would have to make his peace with sharing her. Plus, being the only skilled witch in the place made her key in many of the church's rituals. Oftentimes those required her to have sex with one or more partners. He was going to have to be okay with sharing her if he wanted to stay with her. 

"I need to speak with you a moment." Sister Imperator was suddenly at Trixy's side and startled her so much she almost fell from her seat. 

"Unholy fuck, woman!" Trixy exclaimed. "Don't do that!" 

The stern looking woman leaned in close with a scowl that could send the most feral of ghouls running back to Hell with their tails between their legs.

"Did you have a certain visitor this morning?" She asked.

"Whomever do you mean, Sister?" Trixy smiled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm an idiot!" Imperator snapped. "It's buzzing all over the abbey. Who else would he want to see? The Dark Lord's horniness for consorts knows no bounds. Did he tell you anything?"

"No" Trixy replied. "He just said my name and that was it."

"Well, let me know if he does." Sister Imperator seemed dissatisfied as she turned and quickly left the room without even as little as a nod goodbye. Trixy just hoped everyone wasn't going to figure out it was her like Sister Imperator had.

She sat and waited quietly for the band to finish up practice. Her and Copia were in for a long and painful discussion tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get shook up in a bad way.
> 
> Some rough/aggressive smut in this chapter

"We need to talk." Trixy said to Copia when they arrived back at his apartment from band practice. "It's going to be a tough conversation. Do you want to wait until after we eat?"

"I am already nervous from your tone. Best to do it now, I will not eat anyways." Copia said grimly. He had been feeling her tension since they left practice. He was prepared for something bad.

Trixy sighed and motioned for them to sit on the sectional. When they were settled she looked at him for a long while trying to gather her courage. 

"Did I do something?" Copia asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No, Biagio." Trixy replied. "I did something." She pulled the black stone out from her bag and turned it over in her hands a few times. "This is the stone that Fuller wanted me to identify for him. It summons people from the dead and gives them a solid form for a limited amount of time." She sighed and turned the stone over and over in her hand nervously. "I used it to summon Vico."

"When?" Copia asked after a moment. 

"The night Dewdrop broke his leg." Trixy replied.

"The night you were in such a rush to get to your own room." Copia said softly. "To get away from me...and get to him."

"No no...not to get away from you." Trixy explained. "Vico and I were a lot closer than I like to tell everyone. We were in love. I never really got over his death and I just really needed closure."

"Funny how you got closure by spreading your legs open for your ex." Copia said sourly.

Trixy slapped him as hard as she could across his face. It left a mean sting in her palm and a blossoming red print on his cheek.

"Get out." Copia said calmly. "Go wait in your room until I figure out what to do with you."

"What to do with me?!" Trixy spat at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am your Cardinal and you have struck me!" Copia yelled fiercely back at her. "Now go to your room!"

Trixy grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. Objects trembled and fell as she passed by them and the door opened and slammed shut on it's own as she exited. 

She sat in her room seething for hours until there was a knock on her door. She was hoping to find an apologetic Copia on the other side. Instead she found several ghouls led by Ember.

"Hey, Trixy." He said timidly.

"Eviction time I take it? Am I getting my old room back or are they shipping me to Gen Pop?" Trixy asked.

"You've been reassigned." Ember said. "You're Fuller's assistant now. We just have to move you to another room. You don't even have to switch floors." 

"Fine. Do you want me to help, or get out of the way?" She asked as she bottled her feelings up and buried them way deep inside her where she could never find them again.

"It's easier if you just get out of the way, besides you should check in with Cardinal Fuller and see if he needs anything. I'll...uh...need your keys though." Ember said and held out his hand.

Trixy grabbed her bag, fished out her keys and dropped them into Ember's waiting palm as she pushed past him and the other ghouls. She moved quickly down the hallways until she was in front of Cardinal Fuller's door. She knocked and waited until he cracked the door opened and peeked out.

"Trixy! What are you doing here?" He smiled and opened the door all the way for her to enter. "Please, come in."

Trixy walked in and was a little astounded by how different Fuller's apartment was. While Copia's was big and extravagant, Fuller's could be described as cozy. It was half the size with a small galley kitchen, dining area for two, a living area with a loveseat and a sitting chair and an area with his overflowing desk. There was one door that she assumed led to his bedroom and bathroom.

"So, I am to be your new assistant." Trixy said as Fuller closed the door. "Surprise."

"Wait. Wait. Did something happen between you and Biagio?" Fuller asked.

Trixy held up the black stone that she had been clutching for hours now.

"It summons the dead in a solid form for a few hours. I used it to summon Emeritus the Second. Him and I were in love once. We slept together. Biagio kicked me out because of it." 

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to get you into so much trouble." Fuller said sadly.

"It's not your fault. I needed closure with my ex and I got it, but it cost me. I'm a witch I should know that there is always a price to be paid." Trixy said sternly.

"That doesn't mean it's right." Fuller said. "Come here."

He opened his arms wide and swallowed her up in a warm hug. Almost immediately though the warmth was replaced by hot lightning through her skin. 

The little magic he had began to intertwine with her own. She could feel it coursing though his veins under his skin. All of her senses and nerves came alive especially the nerves between her legs. 

She knew he could feel it too as she felt his erection begin to form and poke at her hip through his jeans. His embrace tightened and his breathing became heavy.

"You feel so good." He moaned. "Why do you feel so good?"

Trixy's eyes snapped open and she untangled herself from his arms. She realized he didn't understand what that was. 

"Sorry, that was our magic reaching our to each other." Trixy explained, out of breath and her face flushed. 

"That...I...um..." Fuller looked dazed. He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do or say.

"I know, it's powerful stuff." Trixy smiled and shrugged. "Look since I'm your assistant now, do you need me to work on anything?"

"Um...no. Not at the moment. I have the keys to your room though if you'd like to get settled in." He pulled a set of keys from his pocket and detached a ring with two keys on it. He handed the keys to Trixy with hesitation unsure of what would happen if he touched her again.

"Thanks." Trixy said as she took the keys. "The ghouls are getting me moved over now. I think I'm going to go for a walk in the meantime. See you in the morning?"

"Yes, of course." Fuller responded looking a bit relieved. "Goodnight, Trixy."

"Goodnight, Cardinal Fuller." She responded as she made her way to the door and exited.

She all but ran down the hallway to the elevator mentally saying "nope" the entire way. That was Copia's close friend and colleague and he was a naive male witch. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference between love, lust, and the magic. 

Trixy pushed the button in the elevator and sighed as the doors slowly closed. She was all turned on, and angry, and hurt, and frustrated, and she didn't even have a room to hide in for another few hours.

She got off the elevator and swiftly stomped through the hallways of the abbey. She was a furious cosmic force practically begging for someone to start something with her. 

She was pounding on his door before she even knew where she was or what she was doing. Dewdrop flung it open angrily but froze when he saw Trixy standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Dew asked. 

"I fucked things up with Copia. He broke up with me and fired me. Do you want to fuck me until I can't feel anything anymore?" Trixy asked, emotions threatening to spill out.

"Get in here." Dew said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room. He quickly shut the door locked it and turned to her. "First of all, what's your poison?" 

"Just a really strong fucking drink." She replied and sat down on his bed.

Dewdrop spent a few moments at his dresser, the top of which was covered in bottles of alcohol and red plastic cups. He shuffled and clinked bottles around for a few minutes.

Trixy looked around the room and smirked at how much it seemed more like a room in a college dorm than an abbey. Empty red plastic cups, beer bottles, and dirty laundry littered the floor. Band posters were plastered all over the walls. The only corner of the room that seemed clean was where his guitar stood. This better be really good sex, Trixy thought, because she couldn't feel any lower than she did right now.

"Where are you posted now?" Dewdrop asked as he mixed the alcoholic concoctions.

"With Cardinal Fuller." She replied.

"Ouch." Dewdrop said. "They could have at least let you switch floors. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No." Trixy replied and sighed heavily.

Dew turned holding two plastic cups and crossed the room to the bed. He offered Trixy one of the cups which she gladly took and drank deeply from.

"This is good. What is it?" Trixy asked as she examined the contents of the cup.

"This and that. I just came up with it." Dew drained his drink in one gulp and threw the cup on the floor. "Maybe I'll name it after you."

"Oh?" She finished her drink and tossed her cup to the floor with others. 

"Sure. I'll call it a Smokin' Hot Witch that I Want to Fuck Senseless." He put his arm around Trixy and she noticed his claws had come out a bit. He was definitely in the mood.

"That's a long name." Trixy replied turning her head towards him.

"Well it's a good fucking drink." Dew replied as he turned towards her as well, the steel colored eyes behind his mask meeting hers. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

It was awkward. The mask was cold, hard, and smushed her nose into her face. Not to mention, the opening around his mouth didn't give them enough room to properly maneuver. It was like trying to kiss through a hole in a wall. 

"Hold on a minute." Dewdrop said as he pulled away. "I have a different mask for this." 

"You really can't just take it off?" Trixy asked. "It's just you and me here and I swear I won't tell anyone."

Dew shook his head. "It's forbidden and I took an oath." He began rummaging around in a drawer in his bedside table until he produced a much smaller mask. 

He turned away from her and removed his mask and balaclava. Long dark blond hair fell from a messy pile at the back of his head and down his back. He quickly placed the smaller mask on his face and turned back towards Trixy. 

"Better?" He asked. It was similar in style to his other mask with material and style. The mask came halfway down his nose and just under his cheekbones leaving the lower half of his face bare and able to move as needed. 

"Much better." Trixy said as she moved in and kissed him hard. 

Dew made a strange noise that sounded like the purr of an incredibly large tiger. He kissed he back just as hard and slid his tongue into her mouth as grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

Something strange then happened. During the kiss Dew's tongue changed. Trixy could feel it morphing in her mouth from a wide flat human tongue to a long, skinny, forked, serpent-like one. 

The tongue flicked and wound around in her mouth in such delightful ways that Trixy didn't even notice Dew ripping the fabric of her dress to get it off of her quicker. 

Dew threw loose tattered fabric that used to be a dress to the floor and with a few swift motions ripped off and discarded her bra and panties along with them. 

His hands groped and roamed about her body, his claws scratching and cutting here and there, drawing blood. Trixy tensed up a bit at the sting of the quick little cuts, suddenly remembering how dangerous this could be. Dew uncoiled his tongue from Trixy's mouth and pulled away.

"Can you make fire with your magic?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. Why?" Trixy asked. When suddenly realized how naked she was and wondered where her dress went.

"I want you to burn my clothes off." He growled into her neck as he grabbed her hand placed it on his hard on. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's really fucking dangerous! This whole room could go up in flames!" Trixy pulled her hand away and scowled at Dew.

"It'll be fine." Dew soothed her. "I can control it if it gets out of hand. Fire ghoul, remember?" 

"Fine." Trixy answered begrudgingly. 

She conjured a flame in her hand as Dew sat waiting with visible anticipation and excitement. He made little noises and shifted around as he stared at the flame intensely. 

Trixy placed the flame to his chest and watched as the fabric quickly ignited. Dew let out a growling moan as the fabric burned across his skin, ash falling to the mattress beneath him. She spread the fire to his pants by running her hand up one thigh and down the other.

Dewdrop stood up and let the fire spread and engulf him. It didn't burn his skin or singe his hair. He simply revealed in flames, moaning, growling, and touching his body where the flames had died out. 

When the fire had died out Dew brushed and shook the ash and last unburned scraps of clothing off of him. He was thin, with tattoos here and there, and pierced nipples. It was Dew's cock that caught Trixy's attention though. 

Standing erect before her was the strangest penis Trixy had ever seen. The head looked fairly normal but under the head were four ribs. Beneath the ribs covering the shaft were these cone-shaped bumps under the skin. 

"Get a good long look?" Dew asked with a smirk. 

Trixy hadn't realized that she had leaned in and had been squinting at it. She sat back up a little bit embarrassed. 

"Sorry. I've never seen a ghoul dick before." Trixy said awkwardly.

"You're a ghoul virgin?" Dew grinned and Trixy nodded. "Well, then you definitely knocked on the right door."

He pushed Trixy backwards and down onto the bed and bent over her, working his way down her body with his serpent's tongue. He flicked that wicked forked tongue of his quickly over her nipple like a little whip causing her to moan. 

When Dew had paid enough attention to both breasts he quickly moved down to between Trixy's legs and promptly bit her on the inner thigh. Trixy cried out in pain that suddenly turned to pleasure as Dew worked her clit with his thumb.

He licked at the wound he had made a few times before deciding to focus solely on Trixy's cunt. Wrapping his arms around her thighs and digging his claws into her soft inner thighs. 

Dew ran his strange tongue up the length of Trixy's wet sex. It felt odd. His tongue was so much thinner than a human tongue and seemed to have so much more strength and control. He flicked at and circled her clit but seemed to be rushing. Like it was just a formality.

When Trixy was panting and getting close his tongue suddenly left her clit and slid inside of her. The length and flexibility of his tongue allowed him to immediately seek out her special spot. His began fucking her with his tongue all while tickling that special spot with the forked tip.

It was incredible. Trixy had never felt anything like it. The pleasure coursed through her body and her legs began to tremble causing Dew to dig his claws into her thigh seven more. He began growling and moving his tongue faster. 

The orgasm hit her like lightning, knocking all of the wind out of her. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't make a sound. All she could do was bury her hands in Dew's hair and pull as she rode it out and he lapped at the juices.

"Fuck!" Trixy shouted as soon as she could breathe again. 

"We're just getting started, baby." Dewdrop chuckled as he rose up from between her legs. He was sporting a tail now. It was long, black and had a sharp arrow-shaped tip at the end. "Flip over on your knees." 

Trixy shakily maneuvered herself onto her knees and looked back over her shoulder at Dew. He whipped her ass once with his tail and she cried out. He enter her roughly, burying himself into her in one hard thrust. 

Trixy barely had time to react before Dew had buried one hand in her hair, sunk the claws of his other hand into her hip, and began pounding himself into her hard and fast. 

The ribs and bumps on his cock hit every sweet spot and nerve inside of her. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe and she was pretty sure her eyes were going crossed. Another orgasm ripped through her without warning and Dewdrop moaned in appreciation from behind her.

He pulled out of her and yanked her up by her hair till she was standing next to the bed with her back against his chest. He began to gently trace the faint scar Trixy had gotten from that ghoul in Copia's apartment not long ago. 

Suddenly Dew bit hard into the scarred skin while moaning and purring. Trixy could feel Dew's tail slide up between her legs. The appendage began rubbing at her clit while Dew groped at her body needily leaving scratches and cuts with his claws in his wake. 

"Sweet fucking Satan, you taste so good." Dew said as he finally released her from his jaws. "Now, *I'm* the ghoul that marked you. When you see that scar, you'll think of *me*."

"Good." Trixy moaned. She was so close again already.

Dew had her lay down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He lifted her ankles and put them over his shoulders, then proceeded to fuck her as hard and fast as he possibly could. 

All Trixy could do was accept this assault of exquisite pleasure. She could could feel her orgasm building again and as she was getting banged around two of her brain cells knocked together and she had an idea. 

She extended her hand to Dew's chest and conjured a flame. Dew roared as it licked at his skin. If he wasn't fucking her in earnest before, he certainly was now. Trixy didn't think it was possible to be fucked that hard and fast, but she had never been with a ghoul.

Trixy was so close. So close. Just a little more.

Then everything went black.


End file.
